


There's Nothing Better Than Revenge

by lovealways21



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the wedding coming up, Bella couldn't be more content with her decision. However, after overhearing the Cullen's having an argument, Bella learns that everything has been a lie. Overcome with anger and pain, Bella makes it her obligation to get revenge on them. And she enlists the help of her best friend, aka her true choice, to do exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My muse and I agreed that I needed a short break from the more difficult fics that I'm writing. So, this is going to more than likely be just a short, humorous fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot.

_Have you ever_ been in a situation before where you think you're the one making certain decisions for yourself, but then in the end as it turns out you never really had a true say in the matter?

 _Have you ever trusted_ someone, literally, with your whole life and being thinking that they actually gave a damn about you? But then it turned out it was just a charade all along.

 _Have you ever felt_ so betrayed that the only thing you can think of is getting revenge on the ones who wronged you? The ones who you thought were worth giving your human life up for. Yet the ones who actually turned out to be the least deserving of any part of your life all along.

If you have not, then you are lucky.

If you have and you're still grieving or still need to get over it somehow, then sit back and get ready to take notes. Or not, your choice.

'Cause this right here is my story. This is my story of how I got revenge on the people who wronged me and eventually was able to move on and put it all behind me.

Oh, but one major thing before we get started...if you do plan on taking notes and doing some of the things I do, just be sure to take into account that I'm getting revenge on vampires and you're more than likely getting revenge on humans. So think twice and maybe tweak the things I do a little bit.

After all, you know, humans are much easier to hurt than vampires.

And it'll also be easier for certain things to backfire on you if you try to do them completely the way I do.

I'm just saying.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If destruction of property is something that you're against even in fiction, then turn back now. Oh, yeah, and also turn back now if The Cullen's being put in a different light isn't your thing. Just saying.

It was about ten or so in the morning when I was awoken by the sound of loud yelling. In my "I literally just woke up" haze, I couldn't make out who was doing the yelling. Part of me didn't care and just wanted to go back to sleep. But another, bigger part of me was screaming at me to be nosy for once in my life. I had this crazy feeling inside that whatever was being yelled about was something that I needed to hear. That bigger part, of course, won over and I chose to be nosy. Doing not so mannerly things every once in a while wasn't so bad.

As quietly as possible, I slowly pushed the covers off of myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I prayed to God that I could have at least a short amount of time without an incident that would easily give my newly awakened state away. With the help of calm breathing to keep my heart rate down so I could be as stealth as I could in a house full of vampires, I tiptoed across the carpeted floor until I was standing with my ear pressed up against the door.

Even with all the really loud yelling what was being said was still somehow muffled by the door. So I took a step back and opened the door just so that it was cracked enough for me to hear what was being said. I was in no right mood or state of mind to honestly be able to handle what I heard next very well.

Every single bone in my body was suddenly personificationally screaming with rage and I was fighting with myself to not starting shaking violently. I had to get myself under control quickly, not wanting the fact that I was awake to be known. There was still more that I needed to hear to be able to process exactly what I was hearing as much as was necessary for me to do.

"Are you ever planning on telling _her_ it's all just a scam?" Rosalie hissed.

Her? Who's her? Me? And a scam? What does she mean? What is just a scam?

"There's no reason to!" Edward yelled back in a tone I'd never heard him use before; it made a shiver run up and down my spine.

"You don't think she deserves to know?!" She shot back, taking unnecessary deep breaths to try to keep her intense anger at bay.

Deserve to know what?

"Why are you all so against this all of a sudden?" Edward asked, his tone calming down just a bit even though he was still angry, too.

"She is like family now," Emmett piped in all of a sudden.

Oh, Emmett. Well, it was true. I definitely viewed him as if he was my big, literally, and older brother.

"She deserves to know that _you don't really love her_ ," Rosalie told him, causing an uncontrollable gasp to escape me.

I quickly threw a hand over my mouth, hoping that I hadn't just given my awake status away. I sighed a sigh of relief when Rosalie continued talking and unbeknownst to her let me know that my presence was still unknown.

"She deserves to know that _she really doesn't love you_ , either," Rosalie continued, this time causing a muffled gasp to escape me.

Suddenly, I was taken over by a dizzy spell. What was she talking about? It was obviously clear enough now that she was referring to me and Edward. But what was she meaning by Edward and I not really loving each other? Surely I'd know if I didn't really love him, which I am pretty sure that I do.

"You've been messing with her head all this time, Edward! And you do not seem even the least bit remorseful about it."

"Look who's talking!" Edward suddenly snapped upon finally hearing enough of Rosalie letting loose on him.

I jumped almost all the way through the roof when the next thing I knew I was hearing what sounded like someone being thrown into a wall.

"You listen here, Edward," Rosalie growled in response.

I could definitely imagine her currently having him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"You know how I feel about human life. You also know I would never want her to become one of us by choice and especially not by a choice that isn't even really hers, which is exactly what you're planning on doing," Rosalie pointed out. "She doesn't really want any of this. And you know it! You're just compelling her to think that she does."

Compelling me? I'd heard of compelling due to The Vampire Diaries, but I wasn't aware that it existed in the real world. But apparently it did if what Rosalie was saying was true, which I'm assuming it was since she wasn't aware of me being awake so she had no reason to lie and make things up.

"It ends now," she hissed and then I heard another sound ricochet through the house, the sound of what I could only imagine as someone being slammed onto the floor.

I had a feeling that it was Edward being thrown around like that by Rosalie.

What Rosalie said next shocked me to my very core.

"You're going to lift the compulsion on her and let _her choose the mutt_ like she's always truly wanted to," she demanded. "Or I will march up those stairs, wake her up now, and tell her the whole entire truth myself!"

Mutt? I'm assuming she is referring to Jacob? Alright, but why...wait, "choose the mutt like she's always truly wanted to?" Oh, god. The memory suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. The vision from the mountain. That vision was my subconscious' way of trying to get through to myself, to break the compulsion somehow. It was, wasn't it? That's why it hit me so fast and hard when Jacob and I kissed that day. Yet the compulsion was too strong for me to realize it. then. But why was it so easily breaking through now?

Oh, right! The shield! Now that I was aware of what's been going on, I could unintentionally put the shield up and break the compulsion myself. So, without realizing it, having the truth revealed to me was able to force my shield into place.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"You all went along with it this whole time!" Edward exclaimed, refusing to let the blame rest solely on him.

Wait...the whole family went along with this?

"The whole family is just as wrong as I am for not trying to stop me before it got this far!"

And there's my answer. Just when I thought that Rosalie was actually completely on my side. Turns out she didn't even try to stop him. None of the family did. Until now. But it was already too late and the damage was probably all done.

That was all I needed to hear for my mind to suddenly shift completely. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie, I didn't really love Edward at all. He just compelled me to believe I did so that I'd be so lovesick over him that I wouldn't see the truth that was right in front of me. I did not love Edward at all. But I did love someone. And that someone had all along been my best friend. My sun. My Jacob.

It was all so clear to me now.

Edward had played me like a fiddle and ruined everything, or almost did. I hoped that when I told Jacob what I had found out just now that he'd understand and forgive me for everything that I had put him through in the past. If I had to prove it to him, then I would do it because compelled, mind-tricked...whatever I had truly been, I still fell for it. I had put Jacob through hell and back even if I didn't really mean it.

Edward, Edward, Edward. What an asshole you are!

Snapping back to reality, I realized that I needed to get out of here. But how exactly? Me leaving without them realizing me leaving was impossible. Hmm. Well then, I guess I'll just have to let them know I'm awake now.

Turning and as quietly as I possibly could, I rushed over and got back into bed. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to do next. Slowly counting to three in my head, I purposely rolled myself off of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud bang. There. They were sure to know I was up now.

Just in case and to add some extra oomph to it, I made sure to yell out loud.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed loudly as I carefully picked myself up off the floor.

I could no longer hear any yelling coming from downstairs.

As if on cue, the door flung open and Edward was in the room.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, walking in just as I was brushing myself off.

I took a deep breath and put on my best fake yet real smile possible and then looked up at him. "I'm fine. I just had an interesting dream where I was skydiving and when I jumped out of the plane, I guess I jolted awake and fell off the bed instead."

Whoa! Where the heck did that lie come from? Maybe I really had been dreaming about skydiving and just didn't remember it? Eh, I guess I'll never know for sure or not. Oh well, moving on.

"Only you." Edward shook his head and laughed that musical laugh that had once held a compulsion over me.

But now it didn't. Not with me finally knowing the truth. And not with my shield being up on full alert.

"So what are we doing today?" Edward asked me, smiling down at me.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. Time for another lie. I had to get out of here.

"Nothing," I answered him as I grabbed a change of clothes from my bag. "I'm sorry, but I already made plans with my dad and it's too late to cancel them," I lied, hoping that he bought it.

"Oh," was all he replied with.

So apparently he bought it.

Weird. I had never been good at lying. Hmm...maybe the truth and my anger at the truth were working together to create a better liar out of me. Yeah, right. It was only a matter of time before my lying sucked again. That's just me. Everyone has their good days, right?

"Alright well, I'm going to get dressed and get going," I told him giving him a small, still fake smile.

He nodded his head and smiled back at me. "That's fine because the family and I are going hunting now. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme have already left."

So that explains why the argument from earlier went on for as long as it did.

But wait.

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "If that's the case then why did you ask what we were doing today?"

Edward shrugged his shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "I was going to stay with you if you didn't have any plans."

"Oh, okay," I said doubtful that he was telling the truth, but I did not care to question him on it.

I just grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs when I came out.

"I'll walk you out," he smiled at me, offering me his arm.

That stupid smile. I could definitely tell the difference between me last night, swooning over that smile due to the fact that I didn't know anything and the me now. The me now who knew the truth and who just wished that I could slap that smile right off of his face without breaking my hand in the process.

I forced myself to accept his offer and looped my arm around his. If I hadn't done so then he would've known that something was up. I couldn't let him know that things were different than they were before now. Not when I was this close to being completely free.

"I will call you when we return," Edward said, opening my truck door for me so I could get in.

"Okay," I replied, getting in and placing the key into the ignition but not turning it as he shut the door behind me.

Something told me not to. Not yet, anyways.

When I looked back to look at Edward through the window, he was already gone. That's weird. Usually he gave me a kiss before I left. Wait! What the hell?! Why did I even care about that? I don't know why that's even a question because I didn't. It is just weird behavior is all. Yeah, weird behavior because he knows he's guilty of playing with me.

Almost immediately, the pain and anger and the sudden need for revenge took over me. All of the feelings that I was currently feeling melded into one and I could barely control them as a whole. I looked around for an outlet for them and my attention was instantly drawn to the garage. The garage where all of their precious vehicles were parked. Hmm...I wonder...actually no, I know. If something bad happened to their cars, they would all be pissed. I know where my first act of revenge is going to take place.

After glancing up at the house and seeing that no one was there, I got back out of my truck, leaving the driver's door open for a quick get away later and made a beeline for the garage. I wasn't at all surprised to find that the side garage door was unlocked. I slipped inside, closing the door just enough to leave only a crack behind me. Then I turned on the lights and looked around as all the vehicles were now visible to me.

Looking around for something to use to do some damage to the metal vehicles, my eyes quickly focused in on a sledgehammer leaning against the wall in the corner. My first thought was what the hell is a sledgehammer doing in a vampire's garage? I mean, they're strength is pretty much a sledgehammer on it's own. My second thought was that I didn't really care about the answer. I had some work to do and very little time to do it in. Alice had probably already seen a vision of my plan and had everyone on their way back now.

That being the case, I stomped quickly over to the sledge hammer and picked it up. Then I turned and went right back to the line of perfectly kept vehicles. I couldn't stop the mischievous grin that appeared from overtaking my face as I looked from one vehicle to the another and then back to the one right in front of me. This was going to be so much fun.

"Be quick, Bella. With their vampire hearing they'll hear what's happening and come investigate. And let's not forget Alice and her visions. They will already know that it is you. So just be quick," I coached myself out loud.

Picking up the sledge hammer (after a few failed attempts) and lifting it over my head, I swung it downwards with all my might. I felt a sick satisfaction wash over me as the sound of the hammer on metal met my ears. I quickly got into a pattern for the damage I was causing. I almost felt guilty about targeting all of the cars but then the guilt was pushed away when I remembered his words,

_"You all went along with it this whole time! You're just as wrong as I am for not stopping me!"_

I hated to admit it, but he was right.

Therefore, the pattern...

Window, door, window, door, trunk, tail light, tail light, window, door, window, door, hood, head light, head light.

Next vehicle.

Window, door, window, door, trunk, tail light, tail light, window, door, window, door, hood, head light, head light.

Next vehicle.

And so on until no vehicle was left undamaged.

I purposely left Edward's Volvo for last. I had more than just the sledgehammer in mind for his precious car. After finishing off his car with the pattern, I pulled out my house key (which thankfully wasn't on my truck key ring) and quickly climbed up onto the dented hood of his volvo. On the roof and hood of his car, I happily and vengefully keyed the words "ASS" and "HOLE" respectively in capital letters into the already damaged metal.

Then when I was done, I quickly got the hell out of there. My new trusty sidekick, the sledgehammer, still in hand. I wasted no time getting into my truck, starting it, and as quickly as I could without it stalling on me pushing it as fast as it would go down the super unnecessarily long driveway.

Just as I disappeared down the driveway around the first set of trees, I looked up into my rear view mirror and couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from taking over my face as I saw the Cullen's rushing out to the garage. I knew I would probably sooner or later come to regret what I did. But for now, I was pretty damn proud of myself for what I had done to their precious (well not anymore) vehicles.

"Let that be a lesson to them." I laughed. "They may be vampires. And I may be just a simple human. But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."


	3. Chapter 2 - I'm A Felon, And It Feels So Good

As I was driving down the road as fast as my truck would take me trying to beat the Cullen's to the treaty line, who for all I knew were after me now, I couldn't help but feel completely empowered. I know most people in my position would be afraid of the consequences of their actions, but apparently I was not most people. 'Cause I wasn't feeling guilty at all. I was, however, feeling pretty damn satisfied by what I had done.

I was driving full speed down the road on my way to the treaty line with Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" blaring from the speakers on repeat. I always knew there was I reason I bought the CD when it first came out. And now I was singing along to it like it was no one's business. Yeah, so what? I knew I couldn't sing worth a damn. But I didn't care. I was free now. I. Was. Finally. Free.

And as Kelly sang and I sang along with her...

" _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself, and I."_

Damn right! I was finally free now. Free to be a much stronger version of me, myself, and I. No one would ever have such a power over me, as apparently Edward had, ever again. I refused to sit back and allow it any longer. Not from just Edward, but from anyone in general, which is the main reason I now knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jacob was the only one I truly wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

_"They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back,_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see..."_

This would be the truth very soon. I was moving on now with Jacob. That is if he would have me after everything I'd done and said to him recently. I was moving on with my natural path. Even in the world of monsters and magic as it turns out...he was still very much my natural path. He was my sun. My Jacob. My true other half. With him I could be myself without being pushed to be anything more or anything less. Jacob had always, and always would, love me for me. Not for who he wanted me to be, or thought I should be.

'Cause unlike, Edward, Jacob just wanted me to be me. And I would take any and every chance I got to throw it and rub it in Edward's face. He most definitely deserved it. All this time he had been screwing with my mind, making me think I loved him and that he loved me when it was far from the truth. He basically tricked me into "loving him. He took full advantage of me. I was just too blind to see it. But not anymore.

I drove a little more as I finished listening to the song for probably the 20th time. In an instant, I felt more weight lift off of my shoulders. I didn't even have to really look around my surroundings to realize that I had just passed over the treaty line. I was even freer now. There was no way, or even the slightest possibility, that Edward or any of the other Cullen's could get to me anytime soon.

I smiled brightly and sighed a breath of relief.

Then the song ended and I could have sworn that I heard a voice call my name loudly. I quickly turned off the radio and slammed on the breaks, jolting the truck to a stop to which it thankfully did not protest to a whole lot. When the truck came to a complete stop, I put it in park and rolled down my window. Curiously, I looked around but didn't see anyone. I turned my head to look out the opposite window and saw nothing still. But when I turned back to my own window, I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed instinctively placing a hand over my now violently beating heart. "Darn it, Paul! Was scaring the fuck out of me really necessary?" I asked, letting my momentary bit of fear and anger control my words.

Paul smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "My bad," he said and his less than enthusiastic tone didn't get passed me.

"What is it, Paul?" I questioned when my heart finally calmed down to its normal beating again.

"Shouldn't you be off planning your wedding to the leech?" he asked with his usual intense tone towards me; he never did try to hide it from me, not even the slightest bit.

Alright, so I deserved that. But things were not like that anymore. I had to set him and the situation straight right now, which wasn't that hard to do considering that I suddenly felt some of the anger return as I thought of Edward and the wedding. It was all one big lie; it was all fake. How could I have been so dumb and blind for so long? Yes, I know. I was being compelled by Edward and all, but I should've somehow seen everything for what it really was despite the compulsion.

I looked Paul straight in the eyes as I said what I said next. "You can drop the "hatred of me" act, Paul. There isn't going to be a wedding," I told him honestly. "I've chosen Jake. And the pack, which includes you, even if you can be a huge ass at times." I smirked as a smirk of his own quickly found it's way beck onto his face again.

"It's about damn time, Bella," he said, his intense tone from earlier gone without a trace and replaced by a lighter, more neutral tone. "How do I know this is for real this time?" He asked suddenly, allowing himself some time to be hesitant again.

I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "Nice choice of words there, Paul. Anyone else hearing you say that would think you were the other choice and that I was choosing you, not Jacob," I teased, batting my eyelashes at him.

Paul gave me a surprised look before he asked, "Are you sure that you are the real Bella Swan?"

I nodded my head and smiled a sincere smile. "Of course, I am the real Bella. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your life suddenly doesn't revolve around the leeches anymore."

I sighed and shook my head no as confirmation. "Yeah, well...honestly it never did revolve around them. As it turns out, it was all a lie."

"A lie?"

"I'll explain it later," I told him as I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. Then I proceeded to warn him about how I'd be acting for a while. "Just a heads up, the Bella you're seeing now is the Bella that's hell bent on revenge."

Paul smirked at the last part of my warning. "It seems that whatever happened is going to be fun to hear about."

"I'm sure you'll be very proud of me when you find out what happened and what I did about it." I was oddly excited about telling Paul the truth. Why I cared to impress him was beyond me, but for some reason I did. So I guess that's that.

Paul chose that moment to look passed me and to the seat next to me. "Does whatever you did have something to do with that sledgehammer?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," I answered him proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm already liking this new Bella," Paul confessed, giving me an approving smile and nod of his head.

"Me, too." I agreed with him as I looked at the clock, realizing that it wasgoing on noon now.

Had it really been that long already? I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell the others the good news," I said, putting my hand on my truck's gearshift lever.

He shocked me with what he said next. "Welcome to the pack, Bella."

Never in a million years would I ever have expected Paul to so easily accept me into the pack. Even thought I did call of my relationships with the Cullen's. I still had thought that Paul wouldn't have been so quick to get over his "hatred" of me.

I smiled at him for saying what he'd said after having sat there for a minute or so with my mouth dropped open. "Thank you, Paul," I replied sincerely before driving off as he turned and went back into the woods.

Once again, I turned up the radio and replayed Stronger the rest of the way to Jacob's house.

**~TNBTR~**

When I arrived at the Black's house, I wasn't completely surprised to find Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway. He had mentioned the day before that he'd probably go spend the day watching the game with Billy. I pulled up beside the car and parked, not wanting to block him in just in case he left before I did. More than likely that was going to end up being the case.

Instead of going to the garage where I was sure Jacob would be, I made my way to the house first. I wanted to tell Charlie the good news so that he could take at least one heavy load off of his mind. I was sure that finding out that there was no longer going to be a wedding would make him extremely happy and relieved. He hadn't been too happy when he'd first found out about the engagement. I had always been aware that he was against me and Edward being together. He had especially been against us getting married so young. To be quite honest, so was I.

That was another reason I couldn't believe I hadn't realized that something screwed up was happening long before now. I had never really been big on the idea of marriage and then suddenly when Edward proposed, I was? What the hell was that all about? That should've been a big red flag right there.

"Billy! Charlie!" I called out letting my presence be known (if my truck hadn't already given it away) as I entered the house, closing the door behind me.

"In the living room!" I heard Billy reply.

A huge smile took over my lips as I made my way to the living room. I surprised them both by hugging each of then as my greeting. I wasn't usually much of a hugger or affectionate person, but the new me was working on being as different from the old me as possible. And shocking people with hugs was a good (and slightly amusing) way to start.

"Umm..."

I knew what they were both trying to get out even without them saying anything.

Both Billy and Charlie were looking at me like I was a ghost that they'd just seen appear and then disappear out of nowhere. They had certainly not expected me to be acting how I was acting now. So far my plan to be a much different and better me was working out well.

"It is a rare and much appreciated sunny day," I told them as my excuse to how I was currently acting towards them. "I felt like being rare right along with it. Live some!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Charlie said as he was still not completely sure what to think about my unusual affection showing.

Billy, however, looked at me with a look that said he knew what my affection was about. Well, he at least knew who caused it. He just didn't know what exactly happened to cause it. He would find out one day along with my dad. Just not any time soon. I'll keep my dirty laundry between the pack and myself for a while. I knew that by telling the pack the truth, I would not only fit in better but that it would also stay just between the pack and I. They wouldn't dare tell my dirty secret to anyone outside of the main group.

"What brings you here, Bella?" Billy asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Didn't you say yesterday that you and Alice were going to be going over wedding places all day today?" Charlie questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

I frowned at the sudden mention of _her_ name but quickly covered my disgust with a small, fake smile. "Yeah, umm...about that. That is actually why I'm here now," I said as I sat down on the arm of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Charlie and Billy both asked; the sudden looks of hope in both of their eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I am...well more or less have already called off the wedding," I told them, offering them a smile because I knew that if I was happy about it neither of them would ask too many if any questions at all.

Charlie blinked a few times as hew worked on processing what I just said.

Billy, on the other hand, smiled like the rabbit would in the Trix commercials when he got the bowl of cereal just before the kids took it away from him.

"You are? You did?" Charlie finally asked when his initial shock wore off.

"Yes," I answered simply. "And before you get worried, it's my decision so there is really no need to worry at all about zombie Bella returning," I assured him as I already knew that he was recalling the last time in his mind.

Charlie sighed a sigh of relief and grinned from ear to ear. "Good."

I smiled at him and looked at Billy, who was staying silent, but was still smiling like he was crazy.

He saw me looking at him and smiled even more, contagiously making me smile more as well.

The three of us sat there in silence for a minute or two before it became awkward and I stood up. I was getting ready to go see Jacob and tell him the good news now.

Before I could leave, I stopped in my tracks when a question came to mind and refused to leave me be until I asked it.

"Oh, quick question Charlie," I said, turning back around to face him due to the fact that I was not able to keep myself from asking it.

"Yeah?" he asked me curiously.

Okay, how was I going to go about this? Umm...bandaid effect. Just go for it.

"Alright, soo let's say hypothetically that someone demolishes a car with a sledgehammer..." I trailed off for a moment to let the thought set in. "Would that be a felony or a misdemeanor?" I asked not thinking and instead just asking quickly like ripping a band aid off.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and answered along with a question of his own, "A felony. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and waved it off. "No reason. I was just curious, that is all," I said trying to sound and look as innocent as possible.

In a warning tone, Charlie said my name doubtfully.

My first instinct, and the one I went with, was to laugh it off. "I was asking it hypothetically," I assuringly lied to him.

Doubtfull, again. "Bella..."

In a mock tone of his voice, I said, "Dad..."

More silence, just as I hoped for by playing the dad card. I was fully aware of the affect that calling him Dad had on him; I was fully okay with using the Dad card if I ever really needed to.

"Where's Jake?" I asked quickly, changing the subject from my new felon self before I caved and admitted to Charlie what I had done. "I should tell him the good news, too."

Billy spoke up now and answered unnecessarily, "He's out in the garage with Embry and Quil."

"Alright, cool," I smiled as I rushed to back out of the living room and turned to bolt for the door once I was out of sight of them.

As I was leaving I could hear a confused Charlie ask Billy, "Is it just me or is something suddenly different about her?"

"No, not just you," Billy answered honestly.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing and headed out to the garage to tell Jacob, Embry, and Quil the good news.


	4. Chapter 3 - Miss Not So Very Innocent Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out shorter than the others, but I'm happy with it. So, without further ado, here's the second part of the last chapter!

I made my way out to the garage (still on a high after the days earlier events) and walked in to find Jacob, Quil, and Embry there goofing off as they always did under the hood of the Rabbit. Of course, boys will always be boys. So really what else did I expect to find when I walked in? Standing there quietly, surprised that their superhearing didn't allow them to already know I was there, I waited at least 30 seconds before clearing my throat and letting my presence be known to them.

As soon as they heard me clear my throat, they stuck their heads around the side of the hood. I swear it was one of the funniest things I saw. I had an instant flashback to that one episode of Friends where Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey were in Monica's room eavesdropping on Rachel and Ross' break up fight and them trying to look through the window over the door to see what was going on. It was a weird flashback that I was having then, but to me it made perfect sense. I guess you'd have to be me to understand.

There was a moment of silence and three looks of shock at seeing me standing there in a happy mood before Jacob walked around the front of the car and made his way over to me. Some of my happiness died down when I saw the look on his face. I was happy and smiling but it obviously wasn't contagious where Jacob was concerned. This might be slightly more difficult than I expected it to be. But surely I would get through to him quickly when I told him what had happened...I hope.

"Why are you here, Bella?" he asked, trying to figure out why I was here after the last time I was here didn't leave us on such a good note.

I ignored his question. "What? No Bells?" I asked with a pout.

Jacob gave me a slight glare and spoke in what sounded like a small warning, "Bella..."

Alright, so he wasn't in the mood to joke just yet. So then I should put him in a joking kind of mood. And I know just how to do it.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Relax, Jake." I chuckled at him. "I come bearing good news," I assured him.

Jacob looked at me doubtfully, not that I blamed him. "And what's that?"

"Well, a couple things actually," I corrected myself. "First off, I'm leaving...have already left Edward," I started bluntly.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something.

I held up a hand to make him wait for me to finish saying what I had to say. "Wait until I'm finished. There is more that I have to tell you...a better more," I said with a big smile on my face. "Secondly, it's you," I told him, waiting a second before continuing to let the information sink into his mind. "It's always been you. And it'll always be you," I continued to tell him and then paused again. "Well, I mean if you will have me."

I could practically hear the gears turning in Jacob's head as he processed what I had just said. "What? Bella...?"

I had a hint of a feeling that he was afraid that I was playing a cruel joke on him. And I most certainly couldn't have that.

"I can not really explain it to you now. I know, it is a lot to take in. I will tell you everything later sometime," I said with promise in my tone of voice.

I glanced behind Jacob at Embry and Quil who were both looking just as confused and shocked as Jacob right now.

I looked back at Jacob and said, "When we're alone."

Then I looked at Embry and Quil again.

"No offense," I told them with a small smile.

They both shook their heads and said in unison, "None taken."

Well that is a relief.

Jacob chose then to glance down at the ground, or at least I thought he was looking at the ground. When he looked back up at me, he was frowning.

It was my turn to be confused. I thought he would have been happy about what I had just told him. Surely I hadn't been wrong. Had I? I opened my mouth to ask him why the frown, but he beat me to the punch.

"If it is really over, why are you still wearing his ring?" He asked me, his frown continuing to grow.

I looked down at my hand and sure enough my old engagement ring was still on my ring finger. Oops. I had completely forgotten all about the ring.

"Oh, um...in my revenge haze I wasn't even thinking about the ring," I answered with a mischievous grin clear as day on my face that I couldn't have hidden even if I tried to.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in a curious manner. "Your revenge haze?" he questioned, crossing his arms across his shirtless chest.

For a moment, I got distracted by his naked chest. Judging by how I was seeing him in the perverted light that I was seeing him in at this moment, it would seem as if the compulsion I was under also hid my true desires from me. But not anymore. And now here I was ogling Jacob like I was a horny teenager. Oh, wait...I am a horny teenager.

Jacob cleared his throat and I quickly looked up to find that he was smirking at me with an amused and knowing smirk on his face and look in his eyes.

Caught red handed.

I was shocked to find that I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I'd be. Instead of being embarrassed, I just shrugged nonchalantly as if me ogling him was no big deal.

"Now that you are back to reality, what did you mean by revenge haze?" he asked.

And cue slightly nervous laughter coming from me.

"Bella, what did you do?" he asked accusator,y reading right through me thanks to my nervous laughing.

I suddenly froze up a bit and avoided eye contact by looking intently at his bare feet. "Nothing."

"Bells..."

Aw, damn it now. And that does it. At the sound of him using my nickname I'm not too sure why (maybe because he hadn't called me it in so long) but I caved and confessed everything to him.

"Alright, well, I might've...umm...well, uh..." I paused, suddenly not sure how I should tell him what I had done.

Come on now, Bella, spit it out. You can do it!

"I can honestly say that because of what I did..." I paused again.

Why was this so hard to admit? It was just Jacob...and Embry and Quil here. They'd all three probably pat me on the back and say good for you. So, why was I afraid to say it? Oh, screw it. Just rip off the band aid and say it!

"If I got caught, which I am almost completely sure I won't...I would be a felon in all 50 states," I finished while still looking at the ground, but smiling proudly to myself.

Just as I had thought it would, laughter suddenly erupted throughout the entire garage.

Embry managed to speak through his laughter. "Oh god. This I definitely have to hear about."

Quil chuckled, narrowing his eyes at me in doubt. "Innocent Bella Swan...a felon? Yeah, right."

I suddenly felt offended and had the sudden need to prove myself.

Defensively, I replied, "No, really, I am now!"

"What did you do then?" Embry and Quil asked me in unison.

I couldn't refrain from laughing as I turned around to leave the garage.

"Where are you going?" I heard all three of them ask as they stared at my retreating form.

I waved my hand back at them in a brush off manner.

"Give me a second. I'll be back," I called back, heading to my truck to get Sledgey; yes, my new friend had a name now.

I returned moments later with Sledgey in hand. I held him up for them all to see and smiled proudly.

"Meet my new friend, Sledgey," I introduced them to him. "And before you mention the obvious, yes I am aware that this is slightly stupid. But after all I've been through lately, humor me."

All three of them now had their jaws on the ground and looks of disbelief on their faces.

"You can't be serious."

I'm not sure who said it because I was too busy laughing and staring happily at Sledgey.

I slowly got my laughter under control and grinned a satisfied grin. "We had so much fun demolishing very expensive vehicles together earlier."

"You didn't?!" Embry asked, eyes wide in complete surprise.

I shook my head yes. "We sure did," I confirmed unnecessarily out loud.

"Well, damn. I didn't know you had it in you." Quil smiled proudly at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Neither did I. But as it turns out I do."

"I think I can get used to this new side of you, Bells," Jacob finally spoke up, walking over to me.

"Join the club," I responded, laughing before I was happily and willingly dragged into one of Jacob's tight bear hug and spins that I had missed so very much as of late.

**~TNBTR~**

It was probably an hour or so later when Charlie came to the garage to tell me that he had been called in to work and was leaving. I hadn't been expecting him to come to the garage so I was still tightly holding on to Sledgey. When I realized it, I quickly shot up and hid it behind my back.

"Bella, why are you carrying around a sledgehammer?" Charlie asked when I didn't hide Sledgey fast enough, causing my throat to suddenly go dry.

Uh-oh! How was I going to get out of this one?

Lucky for me something caused Charlie to turn away for a moment. The distraction gave me just enough time to quickly stick the sledgehammer into the back of my jeans so that it was out of sight before he turned back around.

"What sledgehammer?" I asked, playing the role of the clueless daughter. "I do not see any sledgehammer anywhere around here," I said as I purposely stood with both of my hands in front of me with an innocent smile on my face.

Charlie looked around to see where it could be but couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"I could've sworn..." he started but then stopped talking before he could finish his thought.

I laughed, playing it off with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You let your cop self take over so much these days," I said, offering him an excuse to take since I kind of felt bad for him; I just couldn't let him see the Sledgey and then have to come up with some great lie to get out of telling him the truth. "Always seeing weapon like things that aren't actually there."

Charlie looked doubtful but shook his head and let it go. Well, for now at least, until he accidentally ends up seeing it again. Which seeing as if Sledgey is mine and all...it's bound to happen again sooner or later...probably sooner rather than later.

Charlie nodded his head at me and mumbled goodbye before turning to leave.

I heard muffled laughter behind me and rolled my eyes, turning back around and fake laughing at them.

"Shut up! That was not that funny!" I scolded all three of them, pointing my finger at them.

They all defended themselves at the same time with the same words; it was almost as if they'd been rehearsing it. "We never said anything!"

"You did not need to. Your laughter gave it away."

And then for whatever reason I couldn't help but join in on their laughter, for real now.


	5. Chapter 4 - It's You and Me, Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you'll be able to tell with this chapter, each chapter will vary in length. Some will be long. Others will be shorter. It'll all depend on what all needs to be said in every chapter and how long it takes to say everything that needs to be said. None-the-less, I will do my best to make sure that no matter the length, every chapter will be interesting and not boring! Hopefully, I'll manage to do just that. Fingers crossed!
> 
> This chapter focuses on Jacob and Bella. Revenge will come back into play next chapter, I promise. But, for now, I surely hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for Jacob and Bella!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot.

Embry and Quil left a few hours later, leaving Jacob and I all alone since my big reveal to him earlier. I was kind of antsy as to how everything would play out. Jacob seemed to be on board with the new Bella but we still had some things to sort out before anything could really happen. I may not have wanted anything else to do with Edward but I still had to worry about the possibility of Jacob imprinting on someone who wasn't me. That was my biggest fear going forward now.

I knew that I wanted to be with him and only him. And the human part of him clearly was on the same page as me. But there was also the wolf side of him. What if his inner wolf didn't want me like his outer human did? I was a mess the first time Edward left me, which I now know had nothing to honestly do with me. But if Jacob ever imprinted and I lost him...zombie Bella would have nothing on the Bella I'd most definitely become then.

"Let's go for a walk," Jacob said successfully breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him as he stood in front of me, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Okay," I replied, taking his hand and letting him pull me up off of the crate that I was sitting on.

Hand in hand, we walked together down to the beach. It was a very quiet, peaceful walk. It was honestly too quiet for my liking. The peaceful part of it, I could handle. But the quiet part made me even more antsy than I already was. I wasn't sure what Jacob was thinking and it was kind of scaring me.

We finally stopped walking after a while in front of _our_ drift log. Our drift log that was the setting of a lot of our most important talks in the past. I had a feeling whatever we were to talk about now would be no different either. I was ready and prepared for whatever it we talked about.

After a few more moments of silence, Jacob sat down, signaling for me to sit down as well.

Once I did, Jacob turned his head to look at me and finally spoke up again.

"Back there in the garage, you said that you were leaving, or had already left, the leech..."

He paused to see if I'd glare at and, or correct him. But I did not do either because I meant what I had said back in the garage earlier. Quite frankly, I never would ever again want anything to do with Edward. Well, after I got my revenge I would never want anything to do with him ever again. I finally saw Edward and the Cullen's (but mostly Edward) as Jacob and the pack did. They were no good leeches who ruin the lives of any and all humans that they come into contact with.

When I didn't say anything he continued, "...and that you want to be with me if I'll have you."

"Yes, I did say both of those things earlier," I confirmed, nodding my head.

"Alright, then," he sighed, running a hand through his short, cropped hair. "So, tell me...is this for real or are you just messing with me?" he asked me, which I didn't take offense with him over like the old me would have because I knew what I had put him through lately whether I had meant to or not. "Because I don't know if I could take it if this is just some game and you're going to take it all back later and..." Jacob trailed off, going on and on about anything and everything and I knew it was pointless to try to get a word in while he was still going on and on with no end in sight.

So in order to shut him up, I did the first thing that came to mind. I quickly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Of course, that had the desired effect because he was quiet and he was also frozen in place.

"I told you before Jacob. It's you. It's always been you. It will always be you." I smiled when I pulled away from him. "Believe me now?"

"Definitely," he answered once he'd found his ability to speak again.

"Good."

"What changed your mind?" he asked curiously, somewhat leading into the conversation of what had happened between me and the Cullen's.

And out comes the truth.

"Well...umm..."

" _Deep breaths, Bella,_ " I coached myself silently.

How should I put this?

"Was whatever it is the reason why you went bat shit crazy earlier today and took a sledgehammer to all of their vehicles?" he asked with grin, momentarily taking my mind off how to tell him the truth.

"Yes, it is," I told him honestly; I didn't even try to deny it.

I was probably a lot more proud of myself than someone that had just committed a felony should be. But then again, I knew I would forever get away with it. Therefore, I guess in a way I was just fine in feeling proud of myself. Besides the Cullen's had totally deserved it. That's how I would justify my actions for the rest of my life. The only one who could make them pay for what they did was me. There was no human law that could ever make them pay, so I had to take the lead for making them pay myself.

"I definitely have to hear about this now," Jacob urged me to tell him everything.

And cue the sudden return of my nervousness.

"If only you knew," I whispered, even though I knew he could hear me loud and clear.

"Well then tell me so that I can know."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

Alright well, here goes nothing.

"He was compelling me the whole entire time," I admitted, watching Jacob intently for his reaction to my words. "Ever since we returned from Volterra according to what I heard. But I have a feeling it's been this whole entire time and that it just got stronger since Volterra."

"Compelling you?" Jacob asked; he was clearly confused about what I was telling him.

"I guess it's like the vampire equivalent to humans brainwashing other humans." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to explain it as best I could. "You know, just without all the trouble brainwashing comes with. Compelling is like a supernatural power type thing."

"What exactly was he compelling you for?" he questioned, seeming to know that there was more to it than what I was telling him so far.

"He knew when I went to save him in Volterra that my heart no longer belonged to him completely," I said quietly. "Apparently he didn't like that very much."

Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly.

"You loved me even when you acted like it was always him?"

His words were more of a comment than a question, just with an underlying need for reassurance in his tone as he said it.

I nodded my head, guiltily. "I did."

His grip on my hand tightened quite a bit. "Why didn't you tell me and stay instead of going to save him then?"

"I wanted to but I was scared to," I confessed to him. "Not only that, there was something else that was keeping me from staying," I said as the feeling of betrayal suddenly washed over me again as I realized what it probably was. "It was like I was being pulled away from you and forced to go save him by a greater force than I can even describe."

"What do you think was keeping you from staying?" he asked, curious and confused.

Oh how I wish he hadn't asked me that.

I looked down at the wet sand, tracing different patterns into it with the tip of my shoes as I answered him, putting my theory out there without holding anything back from him. If he wanted the truth, then I'd give him the truth. No matter what the consequences would possibly be.

"I think that maybe Alice was compelling me to go with her because she had seen in one of her visions that I was wanting to stay and that I was more than likely going to stay if I had freewill to choose what I was going to do."

No lie, I swear I could suddenly feel the log start to shake. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized the cause of the log shaking. I looked over at Jacob and my suspicions were proven right.

"Jake," I said, reaching forward to place a hand on his arm.

Oh, yes. It was definitely him causing the log to shake.

"Calm down, Jake. It is fine now. I broke the compulsion," I assured him.

He continued shaking and moved to stand up.

But before he could actually stand up, I grabbed his arm and surprisingly managed to force him back down. My next move probably was not my wisest decision but I did it anyways. I climbed onto his lap, positioning myself so that I was straddling him so that we were face to face. "I am here with you now okay," I said, cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look up at me. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob looked at me, his shaking having ceased completely, and leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. Our eyes met in an intense stare and suddenly many things happened all at once.

Time stood still.

My breath suddenly caught in my throat.

No one else existed.

Only me and Jacob.

He was all that I could hear, see, smell, taste, feel.

I suddenly felt...for lack of an even better word, I felt complete.

I could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way about me.

What felt like an eternity passed by before reality once again washed over me.

"Did we..." I started to ask, breathing heavy. "Did you just..."

I could not even get the question out. But I didn't have to get the whole question out because he knew exactly what I was asking.

"Yes, we...I did," he confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh, Jake," I breathed out, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Bells," he breathed back.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by so many emotions.

"Oh, Jake! I love you!" I exclaimed as I practically bounced up and down on his lap due to my excitement at not having to worry about my biggest fear anymore. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

I smiled through my tears as I kissed him with everything I had in me.

"I love you, too, Bells," he replied as he kissed me back with just as much love and passion as I kissed him with.

We stayed in that same position for God only knows how long, kissing and enjoying the feeling of finally being imprinted for life.

It wasn't until a clap of thunder caught me off guard, damn near making me jump out of my skin, that our never ending moment was finally ended.

Jacob was trying his best to hide his laughter, but in the end he couldn't seem to contain it.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smacking his arm as hard as I could without hurting myself accidentally. "That is _so_ hilarious," I said sarcastically, climbing off of him.

"It was just thunder Bella." He chuckled.

"Yeah, and your point being? It caught me off guard," I replied defensively, crossing my arms and glaring at him halfheartedly.

Just then a sudden thought occurred to me. I couldn't help the sudden sadistic grin that overtook me. Speaking of thunder. My mind instantly went back into revenge planning and thinking mode.

"So what are your thoughts on breaking up a baseball game?" I asked, looking down at Jacob who was still sitting down on the log.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I have got nothing better to do."

I backed up so that he could stand up.

"Do you think that the pack would help, too?" I asked, realizing right away just how stupid my question was as soon as I had asked it.

Jacob gave me a weird look that said what I'd already realized.

"Yeah, I heard it." I laughed at my own momentary stupidity.

"I was about to say." Jacob laughed along with me. "Do you not know us at all?"

"Apparently not as much as I thought I did," I jokingly replied.

"I would say so."

I grinned mischievously. "Phase and get the pack to meet us at the treaty line."

Jacob looked at me curiously.

"Chop! Chop!" I urged, clapping my hands together gleefully. "We have all got a game to crash!" I exclaimed, already imagining the look on Edward's face when he saw me with Jacob...and all over Jacob.

Even more so, I couldn't wait for the look on his face when he realized that Jacob and I were now imprinted.

Suck on that freaking apple, Edward Cullen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I'm really loving this story! It's awesome and never gets boring to write!


	6. Chapter 5 - A Pack Full of Revenge Is Always Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one yet for this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot.

"NOOOOOOO!" I squealed, kicking at his stomach and punching at his back as I screamed as loud as I could, knowing that it wasn't hurting him what-so-ever.

I knew I was fighting a losing battle but I continued my actions anyways.

"Keep still," he told me, tightening his grip on me just slightly.

I flailed around even more. "No, Jacob! No! I really do not want to get wet right now!"

Jacob just laughed at my protests and continued to walk forward toward the ocean completely un-phased by my protests.

"It is going to be way too cold!" I whined, putting on my best puppy dog face when he repositioned me in his arms so that we could see each other's faces.

He winked at me, still refusing to let me go and stop what he was intent on doing. "That is what you have me for."

I slapped him on the shoulder and huffed, which only made him laugh some more and made me even more frustrated.

I didn't really remember what exactly it was that lead up to us being in our current situation. All I knew was that it started off with us waiting for the pack to arrive. I also knew that if I didn't do something (and fast) I'd be drenched and freezing in less than a minute from now. I did not want to be wet and cold. We did not have time for this. We had a baseball game to go to and crash once the pack arrived.

Thinking fast, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a mind-numbing kiss that he certainly hadn't been expecting. In an instant, his grip on me loosened and I squirmed my way out of his arms, grinning triumphantly. I pulled away from him and turned quickly, taking off running.

Yes, I did it! I saved myself from getting soaking wet. Go me!

"I am going to get you back for that!"

I heard Jacob call after me as I got farther and farther down the beach away from him.

"Bring it on!" I challenged back, knowing that I was playing with extremely huge flames; although, I was currently getting revenge on vampires so I was already playing with flames so really why not add some alcohol to the flames already burning brightly?

Thankfully, I quickly found my saving grace when I spotted the pack, minus Sam, who probably chose to skip the shenanigans that were sure to happen tonight and stay home with Emily. Leah was also not there, she was more than likely off doing her own thing like she'd been doing quite a bit recently. Then there was Jared who always preferred to be around Kim nine times out of ten and probably was right now as well.

I quickly ran behind them and used them as my own personal shield, completely ignoring their laughter from finding all of this so hilarious. If I was to be completely honest, I sort of found it funny as well. So I guess it's good that they were laughing with me as opposed to at me. That always made it better, didn't it?

"Really, Bells?" Jacob asked as he laughed, his voice getting closer to where we were. "Like they are honestly going to be able to do anything."

"It is at least worth a shot," I said, standing up on my tip toes to try and look over their shoulders, which didn't really work out too well.

Therefore, I ended up having to push my way in between them instead.

In a way, it made me believe that I was slightly safer. Even though I already knew that they'd move away from me in an instant if Jacob wanted them, too. Yeah, just my luck. I did not know what was worse. The fact that I knew what I was getting myself into now that I was essentially a part of the pack. Or the fact that I knew what I was getting myself into and I had no intentions of running for the hills. Probably more so the latter, but that is what I get now, right?

A voice interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to reality again. "You called us all here?"

"Uh-huh," I answered as I ever so slowly made my way forward, keeping my distance from and my eyes on Jacob the whole time.

I moved and positioned myself so that I was half facing Jacob and half facing the pack.

I would be so ready for him if he came at me. He would not get me. I was sure that he wouldn't. Well, okay, that is kind of an obvious lie. The truth was that I made myself pretend to be sure that I actually stood a chance if he really did come at me again. But it was just enough to almost make me believe that I really did. I guess what they say about mind over matter is true. Thought, I'm not sure how much good that really did for me.

Keeping my eyes on Jacob, I gave the rest of the pack the low down on what I found out about everything being a lie. Then I went about explaining that destroying the Cullen's vehicles didn't satisfy my need for revenge as much as it seemed to have done so at first. I wanted more revenge for everything they did to me. Oh and, of course, I wanted the pack to help me out because in a way they were affected by what Edward and the Cullen's did to me as well.

Of course, when Paul found out the reason for why he saw Sledgey in my truck earlier, he had a field day with it. Almost more so than Jacob, Embry, and Quil did. He even praised me, which was yet another shock to me. Apparently he really wasn't so bad after all. I mean as long as I was no longer a leech lover, he wasn't so bad.

As for Seth, I wasn't completely sure, but I could have sworn that I saw the slightest hint of fear in his eyes when I told the tale of me and Sledgey. He should know me well enough by now that as long as he doesn't piss me off, I am a very nice and angelic person to be around.

After all the explaining was out of the way, I asked the one question that would get the ball, no pun intended, rolling for the evening.

"So who is up for crashing a baseball game?" I asked, laughing in a way that sort of reminded me of Austin Powers and also sounded a lot like thunder.

No, wait...that probably had actually been the sound of real thunder.

The answer to my question turned out to be all of them. Not that I didn't already know it would be. If it meant screwing with the Cullen's without starting an actual war, then they were all definitely for it. Even though I could tell just by watching all of them that they so badly wished they could start an actual war. But they wouldn't do that because of the risks. So crashing the Cullen's beloved baseball game would just have to be enough for everyone.

And that was exactly what we were planning on making it...enough to satisfy our current needs for revenge.

"So, umm, how are we going to get there?" I asked, having not thought that part through earlier.

They all shared a silent conversation before turning and smirking at me. Then, without a word, Jacob turned and ran into the forest. If I wasn't confused and slightly afraid before, then I definitely was now. What exactly were they planning? Did I even want to know what they were planning? Maybe, maybe not. But, of course, I couldn't refrain from asking the one question that was currently front and center in my mind.

"Will I live through this?" I asked, taking in their expressions that were very confusing and slightly menacing in a way.

"As long as you hang on tight."

What the hell was that suppose to mean?

As if on cue, Jacob returned from the forest in wolf form.

"Oh, that is great! That is just great!" I exclaimed, wide eyed.

Really? Clumsy Bella on wolf back? What were they thinking?!

I could barely ride a horse with a saddle when I was younger and Renee took me to that carnival that had pony rides when I was like seven. So how exactly was I expected to ride a wolf? A wolf who was way bigger than a pony. My legs wouldn't even get around him in the slightest. One wrong move and I'd slide right off his back.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked, backing away slightly instead of moving forward towards him. "I mean, me of all people..." I trailed off, shaking my head frantically. "This just is not going to work."

I shook my head and backed even farther away from all of them. Unfortunately, I didn't get that far before I was picked up, kicking and screaming as I had earlier. It didn't matter which one was holding me because either way they'd all be simply unphased by every single blow. Damn wolves and their ability to take hard hits with little effort at all. I had so not signed up for this. I wouldn't even make it to the field at this rate. Talk about unlucky and nervous.

"There," Paul said as he placed me on Jacob's wolf, revealing that he was the one that had been holding me this time.

Obviously knowing me well enough to know that I would try to slide off of him the first chance I got, Jacob quickly stood up to his full wolf height. I squealed and I'm pretty sure got out a few choice words as I grabbed a hand full of hair and held on for dear life.

"I hate you all!" I exclaimed, burying my face in Jacob's fur which was sure to give me some sort of rubbing burn by time we got to the clearing.

I was met with all of them laughing at me at once.

"Assholes!" I exclaimed out loud, making sure that they all heard me loud and clear.

I would one day get back at them for this, too. Wait! This was Jacob's revenge was it not?! He had said he'd get me back earlier. This was his revenge. It had to be. This fact did not make me happy. I hadn't done enough to deserve something like this. Damn him! This was just too much!

" _Just do not look down at all, Bella,_ " I told myself. " _You'll only fall if you look down. That is usually always how it happens, right? So just keep your head buried and you will survive this._ "

Oh, boy! This was going to be a long ride.

**~TNBTR~**

And indeed a long ride it was.

I was so relieved the moment that I was able to slide down off of Jacob. I was so relieved that I even kissed the ground like someone who hated boats that had been on one for too long would do once they had finally gotten back on land. Or someone who'd been in Alaska for so long and was finally able to see grass for the first time and realize how great it was.

"A little bit dramatic, don't you think?" Quil teased me the second that he was phased back into his human form.

I turned around and glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest tightly.

"Definitely dramatic." Embry joined in, agreeing completely with Quil.

"Both of you just leave her be," Seth said once he was human again.

"You are not in the clear either." I turned towards him, pointing accusingly as well as thanking God that he had quickly put his shorts on before I turned around.

"What did I do?" he asked, backing up with his hands up in surrender.

"Exactly," I responded, turning to where Paul was standing at.

The entire time that all of this had been going on, Paul was standing by and laughing at what was happening.

I glared at him more than I'd glared at any of the other guys. "You put me up there!" I guffawed.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Someone had to do it."

I let out an exasperated sigh at his "no care in the world" attitude.

"I don't like any of you guys right now," I declared, turning and stomping the rest of the way to the Cullen's baseball field with them following me very closely.

"Bells!" Jacob called after me, revealing that he'd been present for all of that.

Why hadn't he stepped in and spoken up? He was not being the best imprinting boyfriend right now. He was currently already in the doghouse and we hadn't even had the DTR talk yet other than the fact that we imprinted. Imprinting was not the same as having the DTR talk.

"Even you!" I called back to him.

Tandem responses followed along with many snickers.

Quil; "Oops."

Embry; "Whoops."

Jacob; "Darn."

Paul; "She'll get over it."

Seth; "I sure hope so."

As much as I hated to prove Paul right, by time we made it into the clearing, I had mostly gotten over all of it. Why did I have to be so forgiving?

Though, to be honest, despite my fear of falling throughout the entire ride...it had been rather fun and enjoyable.

**~TNBTR~**

From the moment we arrived in the field (successfully crashing the baseball game) it was pretty obvious just who on the Cullen's side was really in control of the family. It was quite sad to be honest. I had actually liked all of them up until this morning. Except instead of hating them right now all I did was feel sorry for them. 'Cause like I said, it was obvious who was really in control of them at this point. And it surely wasn't the mother and/or father figure of the family.

It was just so very sad to have to witness. I almost felt bad for what I did to all of them earlier. Bu, that didn't last very long when I thought about how all of them together could have stopped Edward at anytime. With that thought in mind, no one in the Cullen family deserved any of my pity. They lost that when none of them tried to save me from Edward's extremely evil life ruining plan all along. How dare they all (people who, once upon a time, treated me like I was actually family) screw me over like that? Were they really that selfish?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice that had once consumed my every thought. But no more. Now that voice only made me feel like I could vomit or take a sledge hammer to the person that it belonged to. Not that it would do any damage since he was practically made of stone. But it sure as hell would make me feel so much better about everything that had been happening for so long. Even if for just a little while or so. That while would be just enough for me.

"What are you mutts doing here?" Edward hissed out his question followed by a growl.

I rolled my eyes. Apparently he was ignoring me because he looked right passed me even though I was the one who had come into view first.

"There's a storm coming and I remembered that you all play baseball around this time," I answered him, forcing him to actually have to acknowledge me. "I figured you could use some opponents other than yourselves."

"So you come here?" he snarled, focusing all of his attention on me now.. "Couldn't you have gone somewhere else?"

"To answer your first stupid question now, I just told you why we came here." I scoffed and shook my head at his stupidly before smirking at him. "And your second question, now what would be the fun in doing that?"

"What has brought all of this on?" Edward asked, playing the innocent "I don't know what's going on here," card.

"You know exactly what brought this on," I hissed at him, my mood for joking immediately disappearing.

Edward opened his mouth to say something back, but before he could someone else beat him to it.

"Are we here to fight? Or are we here to play baseball?"

Let the true revenge commence starting now!

I turned away from Edward and looked over at Jacob.

"I'll just stand on the sidelines and be the pack's personal cheerleader."

Jacob rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle, making his way towards me. "You mean you'll be the pack's silent cheerleader."

I grinned as I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know me so well."

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. "Yes, I sure do."

We both smiled against each others lips as we heard Edward growl.

"You're with him now?" he asked angrily and even a bit jeaously. "It hasn't even been half a day yet."

If that was his way of trying to make me feel guilty or slut shaming me then he really sucked at doing both.

I pulled away from Jacob, dropping my arms down to my sides and turned to look at Edward.

With a mischievous grin, I asked him, "Did you not get the break up memo from your car this morning?"

"What would possibly make you act in such an ungrateful way?" he spat at me as he suddenly was reminded of his precious, not so precious anymore, volvo.

I chuckled and pulled a compact out my pocket (that I just so happened to have) and I threw it at him.

He caught it easily and opened it, not sure what I was playing at here.

I burst out laughing the second he looked up from the compact mirror and gave me a confused look.

"Why don't you look in the mirror?" I told him, enjoying the sudden look of horror that crossed his facial features; maybe even a little bit too much for a sane person to do.

Jacob and the rest of the pack joined me in my laughter.

"Now that one I honestly didn't see coming," Jacob said to me, giving me an smile that showed how much he approved of my burn towards Edward.

Edward angrily snapped the compact closed and threw it on the ground, acting like a petulant child. "This is not over," he insisted before turning and stomping over to where the other Cullen's were at.

"I wouldn not dream of anything less right now," I called after him.

"Ooo, feisty Bella." Jacob smirked as he leaned back closer to me again. "Kind of a turn on."

"Now, now, Jake," I said, licking my lips. "You've got to save some of that stamina for later," I teased with a seductive twinkle in my eyes, making sure I said it loud enough that Edward could hear from where he was standing now.

Jacob grinned back at me. "Oh, of course, I do."

Edward growled at us for the second time already, revealing that he had in fact overhead us.

Not surprisingly, it only urged us to amp up our flirting throughout the entire game.

**~TNBTR~**

Needless to say, the rest of the evening continued to go perfectly as I had hoped and planned for it to. The pack kept the other Cullen's occupied so that Jacob and I didn't have to deal with any of them. I cared much more about making Edward suffer than I did the rest of them. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme would get what was coming to them eventually. I just had to think of how to get my revenge on them first.

I had gotten my absolute revenge on Emmett and Rosalie by ruining their vehicles. I didn't really feel vengeful anymore when it came to them. In the end it had been Rosalie and Emmett who had finally opened my eyes to Edward's betrayal so I couldn't help but feel like I owed them slightly by not overdoing my revenge on them. I think I'd done more than enough with damaging their vehicles to get my point of revenge across to them.

That being the case, tonight had mostly been all about continuing to get revenge on Edward. It was going perfectly. I was all over Jacob. Jacob was all over me. And Edward didn't like any of it, not even the slightest bit. But that was the whole point of the pack and I crashing the game, wasn't it? I was definitely making Edward regret the day he first decided to start messing with my head. I'll just take that as another win on my part.

That'll teach you, Edward.

Muhahahaha!

Okay so maybe that was going slightly overboard. But you know what? Sue me.

I was quite liking this new outgoing and crazy part of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Not as good as it could have been, but I liked how it turned out. I think I got a little carried away with Jacob and Bella's playfulness in this chapter and it messed up the actual game I had planned out. But, surely, none of you really mind, right?
> 
> Also, Bella is so much fun to write in this story. I think she's borderline psycho, though. Oops. My bad. But, she's great in that role, isn't she?!


	7. Chapter 6 - Casper Apparently Isn't Friendly Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot.

A few days after the pack and I had crashed the Cullen's usual "before the thunder storm" baseball game, I hadn't seen or heard from any of the Cullen's in any way. Not that I was complaining because I honestly wasn't. But it did surprise me that they didn't try to talk to me or confront me about what had happened the other day. I mean not only had I ruined their baseball game but earlier that day I had destroyed all of their vehicles. How could they honestly not try and retaliate somehow after all that?

Unless maybe they knew they were all in the wrong and that they deserved what was happening? Pfft. Yeah, right. Now that was one sure fire way to make my own self laugh. Good one, Bella. Like they'd ever actually completely take the blame for what they all did. If anything they'd all probably point the blame at each other, or Edward. Though blaming Edward would actually be kind of true. One way or another, they were all to blame for my manipulation. They all knew it; they had to know.

I was suddenly jump started out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I really needed to get around to turning the ringer volume down. It was so startling when I wasn't expecting a call and it just rang out of the blue. It definitely knew how to get my heart rate up quickly.

Grabbing the phone from its spot on the couch next to me, I frowned at the name that popped up on the caller ID. Speak of the devil. I guess I had thought much too soon. Pausing the movie that I was in the middle of half watching and half not, I reluctantly answered my phone. Otherwise, it would have just kept ringing and ringing because I had a feeling that he wouldn't have let up anytime soon.

"What do you want asshole?" I asked as my way of greeting his call.

"Is that really how you greet someone?" he wondered, clearly annoyed by my greeting.

"Right, I'm sorry. Did I get the name wrong now? Would assface be a better name for you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Bella..."

I laughed. "Oh, no. I got it right. Asshole definitely sounds about right."

"Bella..."

"Just get to the point asshole," I hissed, not in the mood for taking the conversation slow.

Although I had to admit that this was kind of fun.

He sighed unnecessarily and I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," I said, getting annoyed by his long time response wait.

As if I really wanted to spend the entire day on the phone with him.

"Can we meet up somewhere?" He asked me when he finally spoke up again.

What the hell? Was he seriously asking me to meet him somewhere? I had to be hearing things now. He wasn't that stupid. Or maybe he was. Nothing would really surprise me when it came to him anymore.

"Umm..."I purposely trailed off, wanting him to wait for my answer to his stupid question. "...how about no."

"Please, Bella," he said in that voice of his that had once or twice before made me swoon; now it just made me want to gag and throw my phone against a wall.

A little late for being pleasant towards me, Edward, don't you think?

After thinking it through for a bit, my curious side ended up winning against my sensible side.

"Alright, fine. I will meet up with you later," I told him, sighing.

"Great, Bella. We can meet he..."

I cut him off. "But I pick where."

"Bella..."

"No, Edward! Either I pick the place and the time...or we do not meet up at all."

Edward was silent for a moment before finally relenting. "Fine. You pick the time and the place."

"Alright, great." I grinned tirumphantly. "We'll meet at the park in Port Angeles in about an hour and a half," I told him as I turned off the DVD player and stood up from the couch. "That way it's broad daylight and I know for a fact that there will be people are around." I laughed when I head his disappointment on the other end of the phone. "That way you can't go forward with whatever bright ideas you had planned."

Once I said what I wanted to say, I hung up without giving him a chance to say another word.

I took my sweet time getting ready. If I was late getting there then who the hell cared? I sure didn't. Edward could shove whatever he expected of me right up his ass. After all, patience is an important virtue. Edward could wait a while. And if not then oh freaking well!

**~TNBTR~**

It wasn't long later that I was leaving the house to head to Port Angeles. Unfortunately I did not get very far; I didn't even get down the sidewalk to my truck. I was half way to my truck when I heard a crunching sound coming from in the woods. Being the curious person that I was, I stopped and turned in the direction of where the sound came from. I looked just in time to see Paul walking out of the woods. He was surprisingly dressed in a shirt as well as cut-offs for once.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked me in a knowing tone as he walked up to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and lied quickly, maybe even too quickly. "Out with some friends."

Paul gave me a "yeah, sure," look and shook his head. " I can not let you do that."

"And why exactly can you not _let_ me?" I asked him slightly annoyed by the fact that he thought he could keep me from doing what I wanted to do.

That was exactly one of the problems I had to deal with when I was with Edward. As far as I was concerned now, no one could or couldn't _let_ me do anything. I wasn't the same old Bella anymore.

"For starters, I know you're lying," Paul answered me as he stopped right in front of me.

" _Yeah, of course, he did,_ " I muttered inwardly to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Secondly, I can't let you because it's my turn to watch over you."

That definitely threw me for a loop. "Watch over me?" I asked, confused.

"Alpha orders," Paul answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jacob filled Sam in on everything and Sam has agreed that we will all take turns patrolling and watching over you to make sure that the leeches don't try anything."

"That is great and all," I said, understanding better now about everything. "But I am still going."

Paul rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath but still loud enough for me to hear, "So damn stubborn."

I smirked at him. "Always have been and always will be."

"I will drag you back into that house myself if you give me no other choice," Paul threatened me seriously.

Rolling my eyes (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and sighing (that, too) I thought about ways that I could get him to let (God, I hate that word) me go when suddenly I got an idea.

"Why not come with me?" I suggested with a hopeful smile on my face.

My suggestion seemed to take him by surprise.

"Come with you?" he asked as if he hadn't heard me correctly the first time.

"Well you won't let me go alone," I pointed out to him. "And I'm definitely going one way or another." I spoke sternly as I turned and continued to head for my truck. "So come with me and you can still watch over me," I said, opening the door and getting in. "Also this way Jacob won't be too worried because you can show him what happens if need be later on."

He thought it over for a short time before agreeing, "Alright, fine. I could use some free entertainment right now."

I smiled as I turned on my truck and waited for him to get in. "Great. Let's go."

"Are you bringing Sledgey?"

"It's like you know me nothing at all?"

I lifted Sledgey up to show him as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Sledgey is always in the truck just in case I need some back up."

**~TNBTR~**

We arrived at the park quite a bit later than what I had told Edward. But I really could not care less. Him having to wait for me for a while was certainly not the end of the world or anything. For someone who never slept, he certainly had all the time in the world to wait for me.

I was slightly confused and curious when I saw that only Edward and Alice were there. I had been under the impression that the whole family probably would have been there. But apparently I was wrong with my assumption. Again, however, I could not care less. That was just five less people...scratch that...mind-controlling jackass vampires that I had to deal with.

Besides that, Edward and Alice were the ones who did the most damage out of all of them. They're the main two to be blamed for bringing out the revenge bitch in me the most. As long as they were here, I was happy and content with the possibilties of the revenge I could let loose on them.

"It is just the two of you here?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes," Edward answered. Then he unnecessarily went into explanation mode, "Rosalie and Emmett are still angry about what you did to their vehicles and then crashing the game so they left town for a little vacation. Jasper didn't come because we all agreed it wouldn't be wise. And Carlisle and Esme viewed you as their daughter for a while but now after what you did they're rather hurt and confu..."

I cut him off with a scoff. How dare he try to make it seem like I'm the one in the wrong here. Alright, so maybe I'm slightly in the wrong but what else was a girl in my situation to do? I couldn't just let the Cullen's get away with what they allowed Edward to do to me for so long.

Next to me Paul made a gagging sound and groaned, "It's getting so sentimental."

"I know, right?" I said, shivering at just how sentimental this was getting; it was even too much for me to deal with.

"I would've never in a million years guessed that any vampires would be that sentimental." Paul motioned to sticking his finger down his throat to go with his gagging from moments ago. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Edward growled at him. "Are you done, you mutt? This really does not concern you in even the slightest bit."

"Now that is where you're wrong." Paul growled right back as he walked up to him so that they were chest to chest, refusing to let Edward get one up on him.

Before Edward could reply or strike out or anything, I pushed my way in between them.

"Watch your language, Edward!" I glared at him and didn't back down when he stared at me with daggers in his eyes. "I will not stand back and let you call my new _friend_ names like that!" I hissed. "Grow up already! Are you five now?!"

Edward backed up and reached into his pocket for something. Once he had whatever it was in his hand, he threw it at me and surprisingly I caught it. I looked down at it to see that it was the compact mirror I had thrown at him days ago. I could have sworn that I had taken that back.

In a laughable attempt at a successful turn around burn, Edward used my own words from the other day on me, "Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Smirking, I opened the mirror. "I will not mind if I do so," I said, smiling at myself in the mirror. "Hmm...all I see is a girl hell bent on revenge against the family who screwed her over for so long." I looked over at Paul. "You see it, too, don't you?"

Paul laughed. "Even without the mirror, I see it."

It was right then that Alice finally decided to join in. "Didn't you get enough revenge when you destroyed our extremely expensive, rare cars?"

I slammed the compact mirror shut and put it into my pocket. "You have no actual proof that it was me," I shot back.

Alice looked truly angry. It wasn't something I had ever seen before but it only made me feel more satisfied. It was a great feeling to know that I wrung the usual cheerfulness out of her and replaced it with anger. I take that as one of the best compliments that I could get from a vampire.

"Who else could it have been then?"

She hissed at me but actually hissed and not with words through clenched teeth. That had been unexpected.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Casper?" I suggested in all seriousness.

Alice gave me a weird look which only made me become even more amused. "Isn't he supposed to be the friendly ghost?"

She had a point there.

"Maybe he's rebelling then."

I mean, it was possible. Look at me, for example. Maybe he finally had enough of being the friendly ghost and took a turn for the worst?

"I highly doubt that," Edward chimed in.

I quickly turned on him. "Who the hell died and made you the expert on Casper?"

Then I thought about it for a moment. He also had a point. Casper wouldn't turn bad for any reason, he was much too friendly of a ghost.

"Although, okay, you may actually have a point there," I admitted much to my slight disgust at having to admit they were right about something. "Maybe it was his uncles."

"You're being crazy," Edward and Alice both said in unison.

" _Because of you two!_ " I exclaimed to myself.

Honestly, I'd rather be crazy than a manipulative bitch.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Okay. Call me crazy," I said, shaking my head. "But you both know that there's a possibilty that I could be right." I spoke in a matter-of fact tone as I revealed my theory. "I mean come on. Vampires and shape-shifting wolves exist so why not Casper and his crazy family, too?!"

I could hear Paul's booming laughter behind me as he watched the exchange going on between Edward and Alice and me.

"Bella, please..." Edward started and I knew exactly what was happening the moment the words left his mouth.

He was switching the direction of the conversation because he knew he was fighting an already lost battle and he didn't like it. This was more than likely the moment that he was going to try and "compel me" some more and get me to become his little puppet once again. Well I hate to break it to him, but that was never going to happen ever again. That fact still wouldn't stop me from having a little bit of fun.

Edward looked me dead in my eyes and I pretended to try and turn away from him. I made it seem like I was trying to break away from his gaze but so called "failed" to do so in time.

"Give me the chance to make it up to you," he said, smiling that smile that at one point in time I really did think I loved as I slowly moved closer to him.

I could totally tell that he thought his charm was actually working on me once again.

"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you like I apparently did before ever again, my love," he continued to feed me those awful, pathetic lines that sounded so much like stolen poetry.

I literally had to bite my tongue to keep myself from literally gagging when he said "my love." Seriously how had I fallen for this bullshit for so long? Compulsion or not, this was just sad.

I kept walking towards him and the closer I got the bigger his smile got. He was like putty in my hands. I couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when I yanked the rug, so to speak, out from under him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Paul asked from behind me; the tone of his voice proved that he was falling for it to, which was a good thing because his reaction only fueled Edward to continue thinking that he had me right where he wanted me again.

I didn't answer Paul or even acknowledge that I had heard him. If I did then Edward would have known right away that I wasn't really under his spell. I wasn't satisfied enough yet with my little game to give the truth up just yet.

"Give me another chance," Edward said, still refusing to stop smiling that once dazzling and swoon-worthy smile.

How did his face not hurt from all that damn smiling?

"Okay," I replied with a nod of my head to emphasis my acceptance of his suggestion.

I could hear Paul scoff behind me but there wasn't anything I could do about it. It still wasn't the time to reveal my trick.

"Thank you."

Edward thought he had won.

" _You're not welcome asshole!_ " I thought to myself.

Oh how badly I wanted to say that to him out loud. Almost there, just a little while longer of having him eating out of the palm of my hand and then I'd give up the charade.

I waited until I was right up in Edward's face before smirking and laughing at him. "Epic fail on your part!"

Edward's smile turned into a frown as confusion took over him. "What?"

I lifted my hand up and slapped him, ignoring the stinging feeling that I felt in the palm of my hand. That slap and the pain that followed it had been so worth it. I had caught him off guard with the slap, so it had caused his head to actually turn to the side. My ego was skyrocketing thanks to that happening.

"Take that asshole!" I said, smiling proudly.

"Damn!" Paul laughed. "I did not see that one coming! It's times like these where I really like this new Bella."

"Isn't that interesting?" I asked no one in particular as I lifted my hand up in front of my face and turned over to look at my palm. "That didn't even hurt." I was only half lying since the pain had already mostly dissipated completely. "I guess that's what happens when you slap stupid."

Cue even more uncontrollable laughter from Paul as he repeated what I had just said so that he could hear it once more.

"My shield is up now." I glared daggers through Edward as I suddenly flipped my switch from playful vengeful to angry vengeful. "Nice try, though, Edward," I said, mocking him. " ** _But. Game. Over."_**

I turned and walked back to where Paul was standing. Turning partially to look back at both Edward and Alice who were still standing there in complete shock, I felt a wave of satisfaction course through me.

"By time this is all over with and I'm completely satisfied with my work, you're all gonna wish you had stayed in whatever centuries you were all born in!" I assured them, looking from one of them to the other. "Especially you," I spat, focusing my full attention on Edward followed by an angry growl that took everyone by surprise.

I'm pretty sure I had never actually growled before. But I didn't allow myself to think anything else of it. I was already starting to think of what to do next for my revenge.

Without another word, I turned and stalked off with Paul following close behind.

Paul guffawed as we walked back to my truck. "Damn, Bella! This was probably the best thing that I've had front rows seats to in forever. I really am liking this new side of you."

I smiled brightly. "Good because this girl is not going anywhere any time soon."


	8. Chapter 7 - It's About Time the Party Got Started

As I expected that he would be, Jacob was sitting on the top step of the porch waiting when Paul and I arrived back at my house. Not even a second later than when I parked the truck and turned it off did my door swung open, revealing a less than happy and content looking Jacob.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a frantic tone that I very rarely had ever heard from him. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You would not answer any of my calls," he said as he looked passed me to Paul. "I couldn't get a hold of you either."

Paul shrugged his shoulders, resorting back to the "I have no care in the world Paul that I'd come to know him best as. "I didn't get the chance to phase at all today," he replied nonchalantly as he got out of the truck.

Jacob shook his head and then turned back to me, repeating his question from before about where have I been.

"Meeting with Edward and Alice," I answered bluntly and honestly since I was aware that he'd find out what happened from Paul later, anyways.

It was much better if I told him myself. There was less chance of too much backlash that way.

Jacob's eyes widened and I could see his jaw tighten, conveying his sudden anger. "What?!" he shrieked.

"You heard me," I told him, motioning for him to back up so that I could get out of the truck. "I met up with Edward and Alice today."

Jacob turned to Paul who was coming around the front of the truck. "You were supposed to be watching over her!" he hissed at hime through clenched teeth.

"And he did!" I assured Jacob, coming to Paul's defense.

Jacob looked away from Paul and focused his full attention back to me again.

"He went with me Jake," I told him. "He made sure that I was never alone with Edward and Alice."

Paul snickered. "You missed it dude! She totally put them in their place." He was going to be mentioning that for a long time coming, I just knew it. "It was hilarious."

I turned my head and smiled at him. "Thank you!" I laughed, doing a mock curtsy in his direction. "It was nothing really."

"I'll show everyone later and we can let them be the judges."

Chuckling, I replied, "I wouldn't expect you to do anything other than that."

Turning back to Jacob, I sighed when I realized he was still not very happy.

"Take a chill pill, Jake. Nothing bad happened," I told him, walking up to him and throwing my arms around his neck. "I am clearly still very much in one piece," I joked, leaning forward to press my lips against his.

"Ew! Get a room!" Paul called out, making fake gagging sounds.

Jacob and I both pulled away from each other and yelled in tandem, "Shut up Paul!" and "Just go away Paul!"

**~TNBTR~**

I had no plans the next day so I stayed home and cleaned up the house a bit. I was in thinking mode the entire time, trying to figure out what my next plan of revenge would be. There were so many possibilities but I had to keep reminding myself that I was dealing with vampires so some of those possibilities weren't exactly the smartest. That reminder usually meant that I'd end up back at square one.

That is until I remembered something that could totally work in my favor. I suddenly remembered that before everything happened and I found out the truth, Edward had mentioned that the whole family was going to be going on an out of state hunting trip together this weekend. With that in mind, I got the idea for my next act of revenge. And it was a great one. A great one that I'd have all weekend to act on. I quickly went about finishing cleaning so that I could get started on putting my plan into action.

Once I was finished with my cleaning, I went to the kitchen to call Jessica and ask her to meet me for lunch in Port Angeles. We weren't exactly friends or anything like that but in order to make my next act of revenge work out perfectly, I would need Jessica's help. Truth be told, I would actaully need the help of her need to gossip and tell everyone everybody else's business to carry out my plan. But none-the-less she'd help me out immensely.

Once the initial shock of me calling her wore off, Jessica finally agreed to meet me for lunch. I had to assure her more than once that she'd actually get something out of the lunch. Phase one of putting my next idea into action was complete by time I hung up the phone.

I was not in the clear just yet, though, so I couldn't actually put my plan out there yet. I would have to wait until I had a complete vision blocker with me. But the phone wouldn't reach that far so I had to somehow convince her to meet me without ruining my plan by telling her on the phone. Therefore, it was time to put phase two into play.

When I was sure that Jessica would actually show up for lunch, I hung up the phone and went to change clothes. Not long later, I was dressed and extremely excited for what was to come soon. I grabbed my keys from the key holder next to the front door and headed outside, locking the door behind me.

"Paul!" I called out, knowing that he was the one patrolling around the house again.

It thankfully didn't take long for Paul to walk out of the woods, wearing cut-offs and carrying his shirt in his hands. He had apparently come prepared just in case I needed him to go somewhere with me again. Which, as it turned out now, was a very wise decision on his part.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need you to come to Port Angeles with me," I answered, walking passed him to get to my truck.

"Why?" he asked as he followed behind me.

"To be my vision block from Alice when I reveal what my next act of revenge is going to be," I explained, getting in the truck and closing the door before rolling the window down.

Paul raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he leaned forward against the door. "Is that all you need me for?" he asked, teasingly.

I sighed since I didn't have the time to play along right now and brought out the big guns. "I'll buy you anything you want to eat on the menu at the restaurant we're going to."

Paul smirked. "Alright, deal," he said immediately dropping the teasing act as he pushed himself off of the door and walked around to the passenger's side.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at how easy it was to get him to do what I wanted him to do. "You are so easy and predictable."

Paul shrugged as he got into the truck and rubbed circles on his stomach. "A guy's gotta eat."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I laughed, shaking my head. "Put on your shirt."

Paul wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Am I distracting you?"

I ignored him and turned on the truck, backing out of the driveway. "Just put it on."

**~TNBTR~**

"How can he possibly eat that much?" Jessica asked, watching wide eyed and in awe as Paul downed four cheeseburgers with four sides of fries like they were nothing.

I laughed. "Trust me when I say that that's nothing compared to what he usually eats."

Jessica shook her head and turned back to me. "Whoa," was all she said. "So what is it that you wanted me to meet up with you and talk about?" she asked curiously as she ate some of her food.

"I'm sure that everyone already knows about the wedding being off..."

"Of course everyone knows! How could we not?!" Jessica interrupted me half way through my sentence.

I had to cover up a scoff with a fake cough. "Right, well, umm...let's just say that I was wronged throughout the relationship and I want revenge now for all the time that I unnecessarily wasted with and on him."

Jessica didn't even try to hide her interested smile. "Ooo...how do you plan on getting revenge? And what does it have to do with me?"

"All of the Cullen's are going on a hun...camping trip this weekend and that means that their house will be completely abandoned..." I trailed off to see if she'd fill in the blanks on her own without me having to finish my sentence.

"I definitely like where you seem to be going with this," Jessica commented, grinning mischievously.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Anyways, I'm planning on throwing a party on Saturday. And, of course, we know how full on unsupervised parties end...things broken, everything in disarray...everything in that house will be fair game."

"This is like a dream come true!" Jessica exclaimed, clapping her hands together gleefully. "So how are you going to get the word out?"

I smiled and sat back in my chair. "That is where you come into play."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yep, you really just have to tell Lauren about the party. Then Lauren will call and tell everyone on her contact list about it. Oh and, of course, you can tell anyone that Lauren won't. The party list will be huge before we know it," I explained. "Just wait until Friday afternoon before you mention anything about it. That way none of the Cullen's will find out and put a stop to it before the fun even gets to begin."

Jessica gasped and shook her head frantically. "We can not have that."

"No, we can't."

"My lips are sealed until Friday," Jessica promised, pretending to zip and lock her lips and throw away the imaginary key.

"I sure hope so."

"Trust me, Bella. If there is a party at risk then I'm keeping my mouth shut about whatever I have to in order to make sure it happens," Jessica assured me.

"Good."

"I'm in, too!" Paul cut in, mouth full of food to the point that I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. "I will make sure to get the whole entire reservation there."

It was my turn to clap my hands together in glee.

This was going to be so good!

Now to just convince Jacob that it was a good idea, too. That was sure to be a slightly tough thing to do.

**~TNBTR~**

As I had predicted, later that afternoon, I was trying to convince Jacob to go along with the party idea and not having much luck at first.

"Oh, come on, Jake!" I whined, huffing as he shot my party idea down again. "Why will you not you just live a little!"

"There are so many ways that this could go wrong by throwing a party at the bloodsuckers house Bella!"

"But it won't," I argued with him. "The Cullen's won't be back in town until Sunday night sometime. Which means that we have all of Saturday night to let loose and party."

"Bella..." He said my name in a warning tone.

"Jake..." I mimicked, narrowing my eyes at him.

Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "This can not possibly end well by any means."

"Why do you suddenly have to be the voice of reason?" I asked, frowning. "I want the old "let the chips fall where they may" Jacob back," I pouted as I walked up to him.

"Don't you dare do that right now, Bella," Jacob said, looking away. "It won't work."

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb as to what he was talking about.

"You know what."

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"Bella..."

"Jacob..." I breathed, walking around him so that our faces were inches apart. "Please," I whispered, leaning in closer to him. "It would mean a lot to me."

Jacob sighed and I knew that him admitting defeat wasn't far away now.

"I will make it worth your while," I promised him, pressing my lips against his.

"Damn," he muttered against my lips and I knew I had won. "I'm holding you to the whole making it worth my while promise," he told me.

I grinned. "I would not have it any other way."


	9. Chapter 8 - The Leeches Are Away, the Pack Will Play

The rest of the week went by in a flash before I could even realize it and it was suddenly Saturday. Saturday night to be exact. The Cullen's had gone away just as they had originally planned. Thank you, God! Telling Jessica about the party had gone just how I had hoped it would as well. Only seconds after Lauren had found out from Jessica about the party everybody who was anybody was coming to the party thanks to her sending out both a tweet and text to all of her followers and contacts respectively.

All of which lead up to the party currently being in full swing. Of course, I was enjoying every bit of it. Especially those moments when I'd hear something hit the ground and break. I couldn't stop the great big smile that would find its way onto my face each time.

_Revenge on Esme and Carlisle...CHECK!_

Everything was even more enjoyable as well due to the fact that I was...well, alright, I would be lying if I said that I hadn't had just a little bit to drink. By a little bit, I mean two or three full red cups. Or maybe even possibly four. I don't really know. Who's really counting? Surely not me. After all, there is nothing wrong with going crazy every so often.

I told Charlie earlier that I would be staying over at Jessica's for the night. So I didn't have to worry about him finding out about my revenge or the fact that I was throwing my first ever party and drinking for the first time ever like I was an instant alcoholic . I don't think he'd be too happy about that if he knew. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

Besides, I was no longer the innocent and naive Bella from a week ago. I was the new and improved Bella now. And this Bella just so happened to love to party. It's such a shame that it took me this long to be able to finally act like a real teenager. But there's nothing I can do about that, considering that the past can not be changed. All I could do now was not let my new found freedom and party self go to waste.

And that I was not...all starting with Alice's lipstick and nail polish collection. Thanks to my drunken silly self the second I walked into her and Jasper's bedroom, my eyes were locked on the nail polish and lipstick. Well actually the silly drunken part of me came into play when I decided to spend a long time just painting and writing (not so nice words) on all of the windows. I really couldn't wait to see the look on Alice's face, or at least hear her reaction to it, when she came home to find out what I had done.

After finishing the bottom half of the windows, I quickly realized that I had a slight problem. I was not tall enough to write on the entire window. And that's exactly what I wanted to do. I did not want to leave a single part of the windows unpainted, nor did I want to leave any of the lipstick or nail polish unused. How could I fix that?

Despite my mind being jumbled by all the alcohol I'd been drinking, I managed to figure out how to fix my problem.

I quickly turned around and ran out of the room, running to the stairway where I could overlook the downstairs. I scanned the crowd of people until I spotted who I was looking for. Over the loud music and people talking and laughing, I screamed for them, knowing that with their wolf hearing they'd hear me.

"Paul! Embry! Quil!" I yelled as loud as I could.

And I ended up being completely write.

They all three turned their heads to where I was and I waved for them to come upstairs with me.

"What's up?" They all asked at once when they were half way up the stairs in the right range for me to hear them.

"I need all of you to help me with something," I answered, turning and leading them back to Alice and Jasper's room.

The second that they all saw my colorful word art, they all busted out laughing.

"Isn't it great?!" I asked, laughing as well. "I need you three to help me finish it because I can't reach the top of the windows." I sighed, pouting due to my own shorter height. "I also figured that knowing the three of you, there are still probably some words that not even I know that you all do."

Quil instantly turned to me and smirked. "You'd be correct."

Embry guffawed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, especially him."

"I know more than both of you combined," Paul interjected, needing to make himself seem better than the other two.

Both Embry and Quil laughed but didn't deny it.

Quite frankly, I wouldn't put it passed Paul to know more either.

"Alright, pick your poison," I grinned, moving out of the way so that they could see the lipstick and nail polish that was left over on the bed.

The three of them looked from me to the bed and back to me with looks of "not no but hell no" on their faces.

"Seriously?" They all asked me in perfect harmony.

I shrugged my shoulders and grinned at them. "Come on, you guys! It is for a really good cause," I said, crossing my arms. "And it's not like you're painting your nails or actually using the lipstick for yourself. You're writing on windows."

I rolled my eyes at them as they shook their heads no.

"You're such boys!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning.

"We're not boys! We're men!" They all shot back.

"Prove it then," I challenged. "Real men wouldn't let nail polish and lipstick dictate whether they have fun or not."

They all shared looks with each other then.

"Now chop, chop!" I urged, clapping my hands together with each chop. "Get to painting and writing!" I ordered them in the bossiest tone that I could muster up. "We do not have all night now."

Well, okay, maybe we kind of did have all night. But still I had other things to do, too.

"I want to enjoy the party some some more as well!"

Despite some more hesitation, they finally relented and agreed to help me finish what I had started. They made me promise that this wouldn't get out to anyone else, though. I promised with my fingers crossed behind my back. 'Cause really how could I honestly keep this a secret?

While I waited for them to finish up, I put some finishing touches on everything that I had already written and painted. I was so enthralled in what I was doing that those same positions are exactly how Jacob found us a little while later. There wasn't a single window that wasn't decorated with some very colorful words. The worst words that I could think of. Which surprisingly ended up being more than I would have ever figured that I'd known. I had even know a few of the worst words that Paul had mentioned.

_Revenge on Alice and kind of Jasper...CHECK!_

"Holy..." Jacob's voice echoed throughout the room.

Paul, Embry, Quil, and I all stopped what we were in the midst of doing and turned around quickly to find a very amused Jacob standing there, wide eyed as he looked around at all the windows. Then he saw that the guys were holding opened bottles of nail polish and lipsticks without their caps on them and busted out laughing.

Busted!

I had never seen anyone drop anything so fast in my life. The carpet was now stained and smudged with lipstick and nail polish. Oops. Caught red handed. Or in the current case, caught colorful handed. It seemed that I didn't have to worry about keeping or revealing their secret anymore as I had fake promised I would. Jacob knew now and surely he'd be showing what he'd seen to the rest of the pack the next time he phased.

Minutes passed by and Jacob was still laughing uncontrollably. I could tell by the looks on Paul, Embry, and Quil's faces that they were getting annoyed that he hadn't stopped yet. But I didn't see Jacob's laughing ceasing anytime soon. So I had to think fast before the three of them pounced on him and made him stop laughing.

And I knew just what to do.

"Hey, Jake!" I called out as I walked over to where he was bent over holding his midsection while still laughing. "Do you recall a few days ago when I said I'd make it worth your while if you agreed to the party?"

In an instant, the laughing ceased and his head shot up so fast that he was already looking right at me.

Behind me I could hear the guys snickering and making comments that I wasn't even going to think about repeating. Such guys. My goodness!

With a mischievous grin and a little bit of liquid courage, I asked, "So do want to go make out in Edward's bed?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, frowning. "The leech has a bed?" he asked. "I thought you said leeches don't sleep?"

I stood there, staring at him with a dumbfounded look on my face. Out of that whole sentence that I'd said...he'd taken the bed away from it. It almost seemed like his jealousy was more prominent than his desire to make out with me. That wasn't a slap to the face or anything. Nope. Not one bit.

"They don't sleep," I confirmed. "He bought it for me whenever I stayed over."

Jacob growled.

I rolled my eyes and set him straight quickly. "Get over yourself, Jake!" I glared halfheartedly at him. "We never did anything if that's where you're getting at."

"Good."

I shook my head and ignored him. "So do you want to go make out or not?" I reiterated my earlier question.

So help him God if he took away the wrong thing from that sentence again.

Thankfully this time he realized he annoyed me just a bit so he simply nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go."

Grabbing my empty red solo cup off of the dresser, I made my way out of the bedroom.

"I need another drink first. I ran out."

**~TNBTR~**

"Is my hair a mess?" I asked as I turned over and completely misjudged my positioning on the bed.

I rolled right off of the bed and almost face planted. Thankfully Jacob was quicker than I was and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed just in time. In my drunken haze, I was even more accident prone than when I was sober. I had to worry about my judgement now as well and not just my clumsiness.

I switched up my approach to getting out of bed this time and sat up, standing instead of rolling to get off of the bed.

Jacob laughed at me. "What do you think?"

My eyes widened. "Oh gosh! I have make out hair, don't I?!" I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair to hopefully comb it down enough that no one else would get suspicious. "The last thing I need is to suddenly be known as one of those girls who hooks up at parties!"

"Isn't that just what you kind of did now, though?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Unless you plan on spending more time in this bed...I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatened.

If I were sober, I would've probably paid more attention to his words. But drunken me had the attenton span of a five year old. All it took was one sweep of my eyes over the room for my mind to be on something else. I spotted Edward's CD collection and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Next order of business!

"Ooo...let's play Frisbee with Edward's CD collection! Oh and a CD version of horseshoes; we just need a couple of poles small enough for the cds to fit on," I said as I quickly switched from concerned about make out hair to happily jumping up and down while I was in the sudden mood to play games. "Oh, no, wait! Or better yet...we can play Frisbee against trees with the CDs and a record version of horseshoes." I paused. "But we will still need a couple of poles...just not as small."

Is this what being a silly drunk was all about? Or had I finally just gone completely crazy?

Jacob gave me a look that I couldn't quite place and then asked me, "Have you gone insane?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Possibly," I said, grinning from ear to ear. "And if by chance I truly have gone insane...then just go and blame the Cullen's!"

_Revenge on all the Cullen's at once...CHECK!_

**~TNBTR~**

The rest of the night was a blur for me. The more I drank, the less my mind was acting right. I'm pretty sure I did everything that I wanted to do. But, at the same time, I drank so much that I wasn't so sure if I did actually do everything that I wanted to do. I honestly didn't even remember where I was after like my fifth drink.

"Careful, Bella." I heard Jacob laugh. "Watch where you step."

"Huh?" I asked confused and then I looked down only to realized that I had just fallen onto the floor.

I hadn't even felt myself hit the floor. Was I so drunk that I couldn't feel pain? Did drinking turn me into Wonder Woman? I felt no pain!

"I didn't fall!" I told him, shaking my head and denying such a thing. "I just wanted to say hi to the floor." I smiled up at Jacob before looking back at the floor. "Hi floor!" I laughed and waved down at it.

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I rolled over onto my back.

"Jake!" I whispered up at him. "I think the floor just said hi back to me."

Jacob shook his head and laughed some more. "It is hardwood floor, Bella," he reminded me. "It's just an echo."

I laughed. "Oh, okay, then," I replied doubtfully.

I was still pretty sure that the floor had honestly said hi back to me. But it was clear that Jacob would never believe me.

Out of the blue, my head began to throb and I instantly through my hands up to cover my face and block out the light from my eyes.

"My head hurts," I whined as Jacob leaned down and picked me up off the floor.

"It's gonna hurt worse when you wake up tomorrow," he told me as we started walking. "And this is why I told you to stop drinking when I did."

"But I didn't want to waste it," I argued, wrapping one of my arms around his neck as I pulled the other one close to my chest and positioned my head against his own chest.

"And you'll regret that in the morning."

"Darn!" I pouted against him.

I think that maybe I unintentionally ended up getting revenge on myself for being so naive when I first met Edward tonight, too. 'Cause had I just stayed away when he first warned me to then I wouldn't be on my way to having the worst first hangovers ever.

_Revenge on Bella...CHECK!_


	10. Chapter 9 - It's Even Better Than the Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who is enjoying the Bella/Paul new found friendship, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!

Yep, it was official. I was completely hating life right about now. Just as I figured it would, the next morning when I woke up, my head was throbbing so damn bad that I could almost swear that there was a speaker turned up on high volume right next to my head. But no, it'd be too easy to use that as an extremely lame excuse. This was all brought on by my very own doing. And now I was suffering because of it. Apparently, fun has its side effects as well. If only I had listened and stopped drinking when Jacob had first told me to. Too late now. If only time machines existed.

Moaning and groaning, I rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. It didn't take too long for me to realize where I was. Not thinking straight, I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it when I felt like I was going throw up. I fell backwards onto the bed again and waited before trying to get up again. I waited a minute or two for my nausea to pass before sitting up (slowly) this time.

It felt as if my head had just been run over by a bus or something. Sitting up quickly only made the feeling that much worse and also added on the nauseous feeling. I swear that I will never again drink like I did the night before. I mean it! Never again! I mean, goodness gracious. It freaking sucked feeling this way and I never wanted to feel this way again. Especially not on purpose.

Just as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, the door flew open ad banged against the wall behind it. I turned my head and tilted it up ever so slowly to find Paul standing in the doorway. Oh, great. I was definitely in for it now. Of all the possibilities of people who could be here, it had to be him. What was up with my luck these days? I was beginning to think that maybe luck wasn't even real. Maybe luck was just a way to make it easier to explain good and bad things happening.

Paul stood there with an amused expression on his face and his arms crossed over his once again shirtless chest. It took me a moment to get reused to it because of the previous times I'd been around him when he'd actually been wearing a shirt.

He grinned at me. "Look who is finally awake."

I rolled my eyes and groaned as I turned back over and stuffed my face into the pillow under my head. If I could have, I wouldn't have woken up just yet. I would've slept right on through the very painful hangover that I was sure would probably never go away if how I was currently feeling was any indication.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Now what would the fun in that be?" he asked, laughing.

I surprisingly managed to turn and sit up quickly, reaching for and grabbing the pillow from behind me and throwing it at him. I was even more surprised when I actually hit him in his face with it, which had been my target all along.

"So drinking gives you good aim then?" he asked, jokingly as he threw the pillow back at me.

I glared up at him and yelled, "Shut up!"

However, I instantly regretted it when the pounding in my head got worse.

"Damn!" I whined, positioning the pillow back onto the bed where it had been before. "Just kill me now!" I exclaimed, rolling over and throwing myself back down face first into the pillow again.

A few moments of silence passed and I was grateful for those moments.

"Here," Paul said finally, breaking the peaceful silence.

I rolled back over and frowned up at him. That is until I saw what he had. I hadn't even realized he'd even left the room. He could definitely be quiet when he wanted to be.

"These should make your headache go away faster," he said, handing me two Tylenol and a bottle of water.

I took them from him and downed the pills in an instant. Then I finished the entire bottle of water in less than a minute after that.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"So why are you here?" I asked, curiously. "Where's Jake at?"

"He had some things to take care of," Paul answered, looking at every part of the room except the part I was in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" I wondered nosily.

For the life of me, I just couldn't figure out why I was in Jacob's bed but Paul was here with me instead of him.

Paul shrugged. "Just things."

"Paul..."

He cut me off. "Everything is fine, Bella. Don't worry about it."

I opened my mouth to protest some more but ended up thinking better of it because of my hangover headache and didn't say anything else.

"Fine." I realized that I wasn't going to get anything else than that out of him. "What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"About 3:30."

My eyes widened. "PM?"

Paul nodded.

"Did I really drink that much last night?!" I asked in shock. "No, do not answer that. My hangover clearly answers that."

Paul laughed. "You should have stopped when Jacob told you to."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ignored him otherwise.

More silence fell until I remembered something.

"Oh shoot!"

"What?" Paul asked, curiously.

"The Cullen's are supposed to be due back in an hour or so."

"And?"

"And I want to be around so that I can see, or at least hear, their reactions!" I answered as I slowly got up out of the bed.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do think it is a good idea and you can come with as usual."

Paul gave me a look. "Says who?"

"Says me," I replied. "Plus, you know you wanna," I added a moment later. "Besides I promised Jacob I wouldn't go anywhere near them alone. And I want to go, so you go with and I don't break my promise to Jacob."

"Alright, fine. Why not? I got nothing better to do today."

I smiled. "Great!"

"We stay downwind, though. Otherwise they will smell me there and our presences will be given away."

I shook my head and smiled even more. "Deal! Now let's just stop somewhere and get a video camera on the way. That way everyone else can get to laugh at their reactions later, too!"

**~TNBTR~**

Paul stared at me like I was crazy. "I can not believe you actually brought popcorn here, too."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled innocently. "I come prepared," I said, winking at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "In the weirdest way," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"I wasn't trying to make you not hear it."

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright so they should be back anytime now," I said, situating myself on the tree branch I was sitting on so that I was straddling it.

If I ended up pulling a clumsy Bella and fell over, I'd be prepared and I'd be holding onto the branch for dear life. There was no way I was falling out of a tree today. I don't even know how I let myself be talked into sitting up in a tree by Paul. I think I agreed somewhere between..."Stop being a sissy" and "You'll get a much better view from up here."

And now here I was sitting in a tree. Oh, no, wait! Correction...I was still hungover and sitting in a tree. Goodness gracious, the things I do in the name of revenge.

"Here," I said, handing the video camera over to Paul.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked as he took it from me.

"You record videos with it," I deadpanned.

He turned and glared at me from his position propped back up against the tree trunk. "I know that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I meant why are you giving it to me?" he explained in slight exasperation.

"Why didn't you just come out and say that in the first place?"

"I did not think that I had to!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" I shot back. "Just shoot the damn video!"

Paul opened his mouth to protest against me but was cut off by the sound of voices coming from near the house.

"Show time baby!" I whispered, clapping my hands silently together. "Roll the tape, Paul! It is go time!"

"Don't rush me!" Paul whisper yelled back.

Jeez! And everyone says I'm the stubborn one out of the bunch. Yeah, right. I beg to differ right about now.

All of a sudden, a loud scream erupted from the house. I swear I could see the house shake. Quite frankly, I was surprised that all the windows of the house didn't burst thanks to how loud that scream was.

"I take it Alice has seen her room's decorated windows," I giggled, covering my mouth as I did so to muffle what was sure to be rather loud.

But I had a feeling that they were all too preoccupied by what they had found inside the house to actually be paying any attention to what was going on outside of it.

"How are the windows still in tact?" Paul asked, taking the thought right out of my mind.

I laughed. "I was just thinking that same exact thing."

"My nail polish and lipstick!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That is what she gets for putting a price on beauty," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She will eventually just go out and by more," Paul reminded me. "They do have the money."

I sighed. "Darn, yeah that is true."

"But it's still hilarious."

"That's true, too."

"My china!" I heard Esme cry out seconds later.

"Oops," I said, feeling just the tiniest ping of guilt.

Until I once again remembered and reminded myself that the whole family knew what Edward was doing and didn't even try to stop him.

Not to mention, she could replace the china just as Alice could replace her nail polish and lipstick.

"Mama vamp does not sound too happy."

I shrugged, sighing somewhat sadly. "That's what she gets for letting everything go on for as long as it did."

A few more moments passed by before Edward's voice suddenly was heard throughout probably the next two or three miles of woods surrounding the house.

"BELLA!"

I could not help the booming laughter that escaped me. "Job well done!"

"Now we're gonna have to up the patrolling," Paul said seriously.

"Yeah, well..." I started to say but then stopped and thought over what I'd say. "Oops."

"Seriously, Bella? You have a family full of pissed off vamps who are going to more than likely be gunning for you now and all you can say is oops?!"

"They will not be able to get to me," I pointed out. "None of you will let that happen."

"It doesn't mean that they won't try."

"I know they will try to but they won't succeed. The last thing any of them want is to start a war. I may be getting my revenge on them now but they'll still draw a line somewhere. I mean, after all, I am only human and believe it or not Carlisle won't let any of them actually touch me."

Paul turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

I nodded my head. "Positive."

Mostly positive, anyways.

I was just too stubborn to admit out loud that maybe just maybe I had sort of crossed the line a bit this time. But it was too late to do something about that now. However, if they did by chance try something to get me back...I still had the big guns to pull out and use on them. None of them would even see it coming from a planet away.

There was a lot more where everything was coming from.

**~TNBTR~**

Paul and I arrived back at my house an hour later. Just like last time, Jacob was there waiting. He didn't even have to ask where we had been this time. The past two times, my answer to him had been the same each time. This third time was not any different.

"You went back there?" The way he said it was more of a statement than a question.

I held out the video camera to him. "We have got their reactions on video."

Yeah, right. Would that really work in my favor like I hoped it would? Thankfully, it did end up working out to my advantage. By time the video had ended Jacob was laughing so hard that his previous anger was completely forgotten.

I was just wondering, however, about when my luck (if luck was even real and not just a way to explain things that couldn't normally be explained) would end up running out? I mean, one of these times, surely Jacob would have enough of me going and putting my life on the line for revenge and nothing would keep him from going off. I could see it now...next step...

_Intervention for Bella and her need for revenge._

Oh, god. That sounded horrible.

I really needed to get to the point where I could just reveal my final revenge and move on with my life already. That time was coming soon. I could feel it getting closer and closer with each and every passing day. My revenge was almost complete and my need for getting revenge was almost completely satisfied.


	11. Chapter 10 - Liar, Liar Pants On Fire

I spent most of the next day in Port Angeles running minor errands. The entire day went by pretty quickly and uneventfully. It wasn't until I was walking back to my truck getting ready to go home that my peaceful and uneventful day took a turn for the worst.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called after me as I walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot where my truck was.

Oh, god! Seriously? Was he stalking me now or something?

I didn't even bother to stop and turn around to face and/or acknowledge that I'd heard him. I just kept on walking and ignoring him.

"Bella!" he called again. "I know you hear me!"

Yeah, whatever asshole! Where is your proof?

" _Just keep walking, Bella,_ " I told myself.

And that's exactly what I did. I kept on walking. Maybe if I ignored him long enough he would take the hint and leave me alone. But no such luck was meant for me today.

I kept walking until _he_ caught up to me, grabbed my arm, and spun me around to force me to face him.

"What the hell, Edward?!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grip.

"What you've been doing is completely pathetic and unnecessary, Bella," he scolded me through clenched teeth as if I was a child like he had always done throughout our relationship.

I can't believe I actually used to put up with that. What the hell was wrong with me back then? This was another one of those times when I seriously wondered how, compulsion or not, I had been stupid enough to put up with him for so long? Stupid compulsion.

Not only had Edward almost completely ruined my chance at a life of my own but he had also turned me into a codependent little girl who could barely act on her own. But that was then, and this is now. I would never in a million years ever go back to being that girl again. Never, ever!

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before glaring at him.

"You played me for way too long, Edward Cullen! And now you have the audacity to actually track me down like some freaking stalker and tell me that what I'm doing is pathetic and unnecessary?!"

I didn't even care that my sudden yelling had caused for everyone that was currently around to stop what they were doing and eavesdrop on the exchange that was going on between Edward and I. That just meant I could get away with saying more without having to deal with Edward himself going off completely and doing something extremely stupid in retaliation to what I was saying to him.

"Because it is pathetic and unnecessary of you," Edward said pointedly.

The nerve of this asshole!

"And..." I paused and lowered my voice so that no one around would here the next part. "Compelling me wasn't pathetic and unnecessary of you?" I spat at him in a whisper tone.

"I was doing it to protect you!" Edward argued.

At that sentence, I laughed. I truly laughed.

"Protect me?" I asked, wondering what the hell Edward was on; vampire or not, there had to be something that he could and did take to be this stupid. "Are you serious, Edward?! Controlling me like that without me even having a single idea about it...that was all just to protect me?!"

"You wouldn't listen when I told you not to hang out with that mu...Jacob and the others," he told me, trying to convince me to see things his way. "I had to do something."

"I can not believe this," I muttered under my breath, shaking my head in disbelief at the bullshit I was hearing him spit out.

"It was all for your own good," he assured me and it was so sad that he actually believed the things he was saying. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

I really wished that he was human. Nothing would have made me happier than to punch him dead in his face and shut him up.

"None of them would ever do anything to hurt me!" I screamed at him.

"You do not know that," he argued. "Look at what Sam did to Emily."

My eyes widened and I was seeing red.

"Don't you dare bring them into this!" I hissed at him. "You don't even know them or the story enough to mention that!"

Edward opened his mouth to reply but I held a hand up and effectively made him choke on the words he was about to let out.

Alright, time to bring out the big guns.

I smirked at him as I revealed the breaking news to him quietly. "Jacob imprinted on me."

His eyes quickly grew wide and the look on his face was priceless. It was such a shame that I didn't have a camera with me.

"In case you forgot, imprints are protected with the pack's lives; they're not harmed."

"There is no way. That is not possible," Edward said, shaking his head. "You're my singer."

I laughed manically at him.

"That means absolutely _nothing_ at all to me. Or to anyone other than you for that matter," I informed him. "Besides, even if it did mean anything to me, you are by far the most controlling, selfish, pompous ass that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" I yelled at him. "I would want nothing to do with you. And I don't want anything more to do with you now either. As long as I am in control of my own self, you and me are _never...ever_ going to be anything ever again!"

"You are making such a big mistake here, Bella. The wolves are so much more dangerous than my family and me!" Edward tried to idiotically reason with me.

I shook my head and scoffed in disgust. "You know what, Edward. We are done here," I told him, finally deciding that I'd had enough of this.

Edward opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"And as far as them being more dangerous than you..." I trailed off, reaching for my sleeve and pulling it up. "They're more dangerous? Really?" I asked, holding up my arm to show and remind him about the scar from James' bite that I would forever be carrying around. "Talk to the scar because the face is done talking!"

With that said, I turned and stormed off to my truck.

**~TNBTR~**

After my run in with Edward in Port Angeles, I decided to go spend the evening with Jacob and the rest of the pack in La Push. The last thing I wanted right now was to be anywhere that Edward could show up again. My house was unfortunately one of those places. So La Push was the only option I had which was an Edward free option.

Just as I was coming up on the treaty line, my cell phone rang. Reaching over to the seat next to me, I picked my phone up and checked the caller ID. I immediately answered it when I saw who it was. _He_ didn't usually call me so the fact that he was calling me probably meant that whatever he wanted was something important and that's why I answered it. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey, dad," I said into the phone, slowing down my speed to a reasonable speed for talking on the phone while driving...which wasn't any speed really but in this case I couldn't just pull over to the side of the road because there was nowhere to pull over at on the road where I was now.

"Where are you?" he asked me, skipping all the types of pleasantries which was somewhat weird of him to do.

"I'm on my way to La Push," I answered, slightly worried by the tone of his voice.

"Well I need you to turn around and come home instead," he said, only ending up making me even more worried.

"What? Why?" I asked him. "Is everything okay?"

"Just get here, Bella!" he exclaimed. "NOW!"

And then he hung up.

I quickly made a U-turn and sped home as fast as my truck would allow me.

He didn't sound very happy and I had no idea why. It was so un-Charlie like for him to be as mad as he sounded over the phone.

**~TNBTR~**

I barely even remembered to turn off my truck before jumping out and making a beeline for the front door of the house. Whatever had gotten Charlie to sound so mad over the phone had to have been something big. I just hoped that it wasn't something too big, or too bad.

"Dad!" I called out, throwing the door open and quickly making my way inside the house.

When he yelled back, his voice was coming from the living room. "I'm in here!"

I closed the front door and walked into the living room to find Charlie pacing the floor, back and forth, with his arms crossed.

"What is going on dad?" I asked him, worried about what would make him mad as well as make him frantically pace like he was doing.

He stopped pacing and turned to face me.

Running a hand through his short hair, he answered with a sigh, "I got a visit from that ex of yours not too long ago."

My eyes instantly widened and my jaw dropped.

Seriously? What the hell did he come here for?!

"What?! Why?!"

"He said he was concerned about the way you've been acting recently."

Oh, god. Did he tell him everything?

I swallowed hard, playing it off as if I had no idea what actions could have possibly been talked about and asked, "What recent actions?"

"Damaging the Cullen's car. Throwing a party at their house while they were away. And some other things that just don't sound like things that you would do."

That asshole! How dare he accuse me earlier of acting pathetic and then turn right back around and go tattle on me to my daddy? If anything, it was he who was proving himself once again to be the one who was really acting pathetic.

I quickly went into defensive mode because I didn't want Charlie finding out the truth this way.

"He's lying to you," I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back as I did so...as if that would actually make me feel better about lying to him. "He's just trying to get me back for calling off the wedding and ending things with him all together."

Since he was never really an Edward fan to begin with, it didn't take much to convince him that Edward was lying to him. Or to be completely honest, it didn't take long to maybe convince Charlie. I could tell by his expression and tone of voice that he was still slightly doubtful because he had noticed himself that I had been acting slightly different recently. But because he was biased (me being his daughter and all), between me and Edward, it wasn't surprising that he chose my side in the end.

This was where my stubbornness took control. I didn't want Charlie finding out the truth this way. Especially not from Edward. I hated lying to him but if I confessed to the truth right now then Edward would win this round. And I refused to let him win. No, there was just no way that I would let him get the last laugh in this situation. Yep, talk about being stubborn. I know that it was wrong to keep it a secret for any longer than I already had but I wasn't ready to end it yet. I still had a few things up my sleeve before the end.

"What did you tell him when he told you what he did?" I asked after getting everything "straightened" out.

"I told him that how dare he accuse you of such a thing and that as long as he has no proof that you did anything that he really has no case against you."

"Thank you dad," I said, giving him a small smile and walking over to hug him.

He surprisingly kissed the top of my head. "You know if you really did do all that, I would understand. I mean, once you explained to me why you did all of it...as long as you had a good reason for it."

Yep, I had been right all along about him still being doubtful.

"I know."

Now I felt even worse about lying to him. But I was still set on letting my stubbornness win over and get its way for now.

I finally turned and went upstairs to call Jacob and complain and rage about Edward's audacity to go to Charlie when Edward brought it all on himself. As much as I hated to admit that he was sort of right about everything, he was. But at the same time he'd caused me to turn into a revenge monster. The least he could do is let me get all of my anger towards him out. After all, he owed me as much for wasting so much of my life that I'd never be able to get back.


	12. Chapter 11 - Say Hello To My Little...Big Truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a quick heads up, I ended up putting this chapter and the original next chapter together due to length/word count. Therefore, the story will be one chapter shorter than what I had originally planned on it being.

The next day I still had some other errands to run that I didn't get around to taking care of the day before. The entire time that I was in Port Angeles I felt _his_ presence once again, but I ignored him altogether. It was easier for me to do so this time since after I told Jacob the night before about my run in with Edward, the entire pack had all agreed to take turns watching over me while I was in Port Angeles. I wasn't alone for even a second during my entire time there.

After running my errands, I went home to put the groceries away and do some things around the house. I had not wanted to spend the whole entire day watched over so I had insisted that I'd be fine alone from the time that I got to the house up until I made my way to La Push later in the evening.

Thankfully the pack all agreed (eventually) that a short window of a break in security wouldn't be such a bad thing. That's when the nonstop watching over had me ended. It took some convincing for any of them to leave me for even a second but after scanning the area and realizing that _he_ was nowhere around they agreed to give me some of the "just me time" that I so badly craved to have.

I had been craving some "just me time" all day long. I mean, I know that I sort of brought the need for protection onto myself on my own but I just hated the feeling of being watched over all the time. That's always how I had always felt before when I was still with _him_. I just couldn't stand feeling like that anymore. I was not like I used to be anymore. That me was in the past for good. So I needed my space any chance that I got to have it.

Everything was going perfectly up until I made it to the treaty line.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I exclaimed as Edward suddenly appeared in front of my truck out of nowhere.

It seemed like I was just going to have to learn to accept the fact that "just me time" was never going be possible again. The pack would never leave me alone again after they find out about this run in with him.

I saw him just in time so I was able to slam on the breaks and stop the truck a few feet away from him. I put my truck in park, left it running, and got out.

"Seriously, Edward?!" I hissed, stomping my foot and glaring at him. "Can't you just take the hint already?!"

"I will not leave it alone until I get through to you about just how bad your current decision is."

Again with this?! Seriously?! This was really getting old; if it hadn't already.

"Get over yourself, Edward!" I told me; I felt like I was a broken record having to repeat the same thing to him more than I should have. "This whole stalker routine isn't getting you anywhere!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

I chuckled. "I am sorry," I said! rolling my eyes. "Am I frustrating you?"

"You are so stubborn, Bella."

I down right laughed now. "Believe me when I say that the feeling is one hundred percent mutual," I spat, turning to go back to my truck.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to see my boyfriend!" I yelled back. "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked rhetorically. "Because if you do then oh freaking well 'Cause I don't care what you think of anything anymore!"

I had just gotten the truck door open when it was slammed shut and Edward's icy cold hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around like he'd done the day prior.

"Let me go!" I hissed through clenched teeth, yanking my arm from his grasp and pushing him away from me.

He hadn't expected me to push him away so I was able to manage to get a good distance between us.

I wasted no time to turn back around, swing my truck door open, and reach for Sledgey. Edward was basically made of stone so maybe a sledgehammer would work somewhat against him.

"I am warning you!" I threatened, turning back around to him. "Back off and let me go now! Or else!"

"You actually think a sledgehammer will work on me?" He laughed.

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "It is worth a try at least, wouldn't you say?"

"Or better yet..." Edward trailed off and before I even knew what was happening he'd grabbed Sledgey and broke him (yes, it was a he) in half.

No he did not just do that! And in front of me?!

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing the two pieces from him and throwing them into my truck. "How old are you?!" I screamed at him. "You've literally been reduced to acting like a damn bully on a playground!"

I quickly got into the truck and slammed the door, locking it immediately. Having left the truck on the whole time, I was quickly able to put the truck into drive and slam on the gas pedal.

Thinking that I'd stop for him again before hitting him, Edward got back in front of the truck. But this time, I had no intentions of stopping. I especially wasn't going to stop after he had broken Sledgey. I was not willing to take anymore chances when it came to him. Not alone, anyways. I may have my stupid moments every now and then, but this surely wasn't one of them.

Edward wasn't expecting me to keep going so when I hit him (it was like hitting a stone wall) he fell backwards. Of course, it left a dent in my truck. But I didn't stop until I was over the treaty line. To be honest, I did not even stop after that. I kept driving the whole rest of the way to Jacob's house.

I was laughing the whole way there. I had probably enjoyed running him over even more than anything else I'd done so far. Hopefully it was enough to prove to Edward just how much I was not playing into his bullshit anymore. There was definitely no turning back now after that had happened.

**~TNBTR~**

By time I arrived at Jacob's house, my laughter had died down and I was fuming mad. I had really come to love Sledgey. Then Doucheward had to go and break him. I wanted nothing more than to break him now, too. I wonder if I could somehow get him to break the treaty so that I could get my way?

"My truck needs some work done on it," I said, frowning as I stomped in and plopped down onto the couch.

"Why?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room.

"I ran into Edward," I answered, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest.

Jacob growled.

"I am fine Jacob," I assured him. "But my truck is not."

"What happened?"

"He got a hold of Sledgey and snapped him in half," I pouted, sniffling a bit.

I knew it was stupid to get so bent out of shape because of a sledgehammer but it had gotten me through the first twenty minutes or so after finding out about Edward's betrayal. Sledgey had meant something to me and seeing him broken right in front of me was not easy on me.

"Oh, Bells," he said, sitting down next to me and pulling me onto his lap.

Jacob's coddling of me was what made the waterworks start.

"No more Sledgey! We had quite a few good times together." A few tears (mostly of anger towards Edward) escaped my eyes as I reminiced about those times. "And now I want to somehow break Doucheward in half, too." I hissed suddenly serious again.

I could feel Jacob cringe slightly since he wasn't so used to me being as angry as I was now.

"So how did all of that lead to your truck needing work?" he dared to ask me.

I wiped my eyes and grinned up at him. "He broke Sledgey..." I started, trying to keep a straight face as I told him what I had doen. "So, I...I ran his ass over." I paused. "Literally."

Jacob's booming laughter suddenly filled the room.

"Seriously, Bells? That is an awesome visual!"

"I know, right?!" I laughed. "You should have been there and seen the look on his face when he realized I wasn't going to brake for him again."

"You do know that now no matter what you'll have to have one of the guys watching over you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." Jacob grinned from ear to ear as he stared at me. "Now please tell me about you running him over again."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh at how he was acting now compared to how he'd acted the other couple of times that I'd gone to meet up with Edward and Alice. Maybe it's because this time wasn't due to my own choices. It probably made a difference.

Shaklng my head, I went about repeatedly telling him over and over again of how I had run Edward over with my truck. I don't think that telling him that would ever get old.

**~TNBTR~**

The day after, Jacob surprised me by buying me a replacement sledgehammer, aka Sledgey the second. Yeah, I know, I'm like one step away from becoming a serial killer now with naming my weapons. But whatever. It's not like I was actually using Sledgey on any humans or anything.

I decided that I wanted to break Sledgey the second in and I knew just how to do it. I snuck back to the Cullen's mansion where Edward's new car was along with Paul, who was officially forever my partner in crime. To get revenge on Edward for breaking Sledgey the first, I decided to use Sledgey the Second on Edward's new car which ended up leading me right back to where it had all started to begin with.

My revenge had finally come full circle now and my next step after this would be the final punchline.

"This is for Sledgey!" I hissed before doing exactly to his new car what I had done to his old car a week or so ago.

Except this time around...I may possibly have went just slightly more overboard. Not only did I demolish his car with Sledgey the second, I came armed with bottles of spray paint. Keying the hood and roof of his new car just wouldn't be enough this second time.

I wanted to do even more to this car. By time Paul and I had finished up all the bottles, the new car didn't even look like a car at all. It had once again served Edward right for all he'd done to me and Sledgey the first. Maybe he'd be smart enough not to buy another car anytime soon.

The most noticeable part of my handy work was the words sprayed all over in bright pink letters, " _ **This Is For Sledgey**." _ This time he'd know without a doubt that I had been responsible for the damage to this car.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Paul laughed as we stood back, staring at and admiring our recent work of art.

I turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "I think the past few days are reminder enough, wouldn't you say?"

Paul thought for a moment before shaking his head, and agreeing, "I suppose that is true."

Just as we were leaving the scene of the crime, Paul asked me, "How much more do you plan on doing before you've had enough revenge."

"I have one more final thing to do and then I will satsified enough to move on," I answered honestly. "And they will never see it coming."

The feeling of glee as well as the feeling of satisfaction both coursed through my veins as I pictured the looks on all of their faces (mainly Alice and Edward's since they'd probably end up being the two that are most affected) when my final revenge was finally revealed.

This was going to be so good!


	13. Chapter 12 - The Truth Finally Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before the last. *sigh*
> 
> This chapter is the shortest and straight to the point.

After my revenge for Sledgey the first, I decided that I'd spend the rest of the day and night in La Push. That way I could avoid any possible confrontations with Edward once he realized what I had done to his new car now. Two confrontations were more than enough for me...and yet I kept doing things to potentially cause another one. The irony.

If I ever had to have a third confrontation with Edward then I'd have to make sure to have a spray bottle of gasoline and a lighter handy. But hopefully it would not come to that. And as long as I stayed in La Push for as long as I could, it probably wouldn't. La Push always had been and always would be my safety zone from the Cullen's.

I was outside in the garage with Jacob, sitting on my usual overturned crate and watching as he worked on fixing up my truck when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I don't know why but the second I heard the door of the crusier slam shut I got the feeling that something wasn't right. The feeling just hit me out of nowhere. To my horror, my feeling of something not being right was confirmed just moments later.

"BELLA!" He yelled in his not normal tone of voice.

I could hear the difference between his normal voice and his current voice. His voice was much closer to what it had been the other day after Edward had paid him an unexpected and unwanted visit at the house.

Jacob and I both looked at each other with the same "uh-oh" expressions on our faces and then towards the door, half expecting an angry Charlie to come barging in at any second to confront me about whatever had him so angry.

"He doesn't sound happy," Jacob stated the obvious, throwing the dirty rag he was holding to the side and walking over to me.

I was suddenly fuming as I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. "I bet Doucheward called him."

Jacob's head shot back so quick so that he was looking at me again and he narrowed his eyes at me. "You went back over there?"

I looked down at the ground and nodded. "I had to get revenge for Sledgey," I said as an excuse, which was a good excuse because it was the truth.

He sighed. "Let me guess, Paul went with you."

"He helped, too," I said, trying not to laugh as I looked back up at him.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You two are getting to be worse than Quil and Embry."

"Maybe that's the point," I told him in the most serious tone that I could muster.

"Well isn't that great?" His voice was laced and dripping with sarcasm.

I laughed as I pushed myself off of the crate and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It's not that bad."

"You say that now."

I opened my mouth to reply but none of the words were given the chance to leave my mouth.

"ISABELLA MARIE! YOU GET YOURSELF IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

My eyes widened and my fear grew to a whole entire other, much more intense, level.

"He middle named me," I pointed out the obvious and nibbled at my lower lip nervously.

Noticing my sudden nervousness, Jacob reached forward and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

I smiled briefly at him. "I would appreciate it."

Jacob reached out a hand to me. "Alright, let's go."

I looked at him and my lips curved downward to form a frown as I eyed him up and down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my frown.

"Put a shirt on first," I told him. "You don't want Charlie wondering what was going on in here and getting the wrong impression, do you?"

"Oh, right. Good point," he said as the realization of his current state of undress dawned on him. "That wouldn't be good," he added, walking over to grab the shirt that he always kept in the garage for in case of an emergency.

"No, it really would not be good, especially with Charlie already angry at something else pertaining to me."

**~TNBTR~**

I walked to the house at the slowest pace that I had ever walked at in my entire life. I made sure that Jacob went first and was blocking me from the view of my dad for when we walked into the house. Not that it would really matter once we got inside. I couldn't exactly hide behind Jacob the entire time. 'Cause that wouldn't be suspicious at all. Call me a sissy, or whatever, but I was keeping close to Jacob like I was a trapeze artist and he was the net there to catch me if I fell.

I even went as far as sitting right next to him on the couch across from where Charlie was sitting.

Charlie was watching me intently with a look on his face that I couldn't seem to figure out. I wasn't a mind reader or a facial expression reader for any expression more complicated than happy or sad or mad or one of the other easy moods to show off with facial expressions.

Billy and Jacob were looking from Charlie to me and back and forth. Neither of them were sure what was going on. To be honest, neither did I know. The only one who currently knew what this was all about was Charlie and all he was doing was sitting there staring at me, causing me to grow more and more uncomfortable with each and every passing moment.

"Is everything okay?" I dared to ask when the awkward silence became too much for me to bare.

"I got called to the Cullen's house today," Charlie answered finally speaking up, confirming what I had hoped wouldn't turn out to be the case.

I tensed up instantly and Jacob felt it. He slowly slid an arm around my waist and pulled me closer and tighter against him. His warmth helped me loosen the tightening in my muscles just enough that I wasn't revealing my guilt right then and there or freaking out or anything.

Feigning total surprise, I asked, "Really now? How come?"

"Someone demolished and spray painted Edward's new car."

I purposely widened my eyes to pretend that I was shocked. "No way! How awful!"

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" he accused me correctly as he was in no mood to play games with me.

Cue freak out mode in 3...2...1!

I grabbed Jacob's arm and squeezed tightly. I knew that I wouldn't hurt him so I squeezed his arm as hard as I could as I tried to keep myself from losing it and confessing everything to Charlie.

"What would ever make you say that?" I asked still playing the "dumb, innocent Bella" card."

"I recognized your handwriting," he answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Oh, well then...there went my chances at lying any further. I knew this time was going to come, I just didn't think it'd be this soon. But the good part of all of this, I'd be telling him the truth this time...not Edward. 'The last thing Doucheward should get is the pleasure that comes along with being the one to tell Charlie the truth and get the last laugh. That was not going to happen for as long as I could make sure it didn't.

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as his way of urging me on.

"It's actually pretty simple," I started, deciding to just come out and tell it all.

It's not like I really had anything to lose by telling him the truth, right?

"I did do everything he tattled on me about," I admitted, forcing myself not to add an eye roll afterwards.

He had been such a tattle tale, I don't think I'd ever not find that to be pathetic...especially given his true age.

"For revenge," I added as an afterthought.

I could tell that Charlie was slightly disappointed at my admittance.

This was really not good.

"Alright, it looks like this way of going about it is not going to work," I said, trying to think of how else to explain my actions without actually having to tell him the truth about what the Cullen's are and all that. "Umm...okay, I got it." I took a deep breath before saying what I said. "I know this is like a low blow but would you rather me act the way I'm acting now or go back into my zombie phase?"

Charlie immediately spoke my name in a warning tone. "Bella!"

"What?!" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "It is a very good question to ask and put out on the table."

Charlie frowned.

I was failing to get Charlie to understand my side of the story so much. I needed to come up with something that would be enough to work. I guess it was time for plan C.

"Edward screwed me over in a way that isn't able to be explained, okay? And the others did nothing to stop him from doing what he did to me even though they knew what he was doing the whole time. Now I'm getting my revenge on them for wasting so much of my life that I'll never be able to get back. No matter how much I would love to be able to have a do over and change things, that's not possible."

There. Maybe that would work. At least I hoped that would be enough for him.

"I promise you that I'm finished with the law breaking now," I assured him. "I just have one more thing up my sleeve and then I'm bidding farewell to them and my past for good."

Charlie shook his head and sighed, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. "Of all the things you could've done, though...did you honestly have to break the law."

"I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry, especially that you ended up getting involved and put in a difficult position now," I apologized sincerely. "But it's complicated. There's not much else that I could have done other than breaking the law some."

Oh damn...maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"What do you mean?"

Oh, yeah. Not good. Oh, damn it!

I opened my mouth to say something but was beat to it.

"Thank you, Billy," I mouthed to him when I caught him looking at me.

He nodded his head and offered me a small smile. "There's no actual proof it was her that did it, is there?" Billy asked.

"I only figured it out by her handwriting. But, other than that, no. There is no actual proof," Charlie answered, much to my absolute relief.

"Thank God," I said out loud, letting out a breath of relief.

"Well then, we can just put all this behind us?" I asked, hoping and praying he would say yes.

"Are you really done now?" Charlie asked, lifting his head from his hands and staring at me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I swear. No more active revenge," I assured him.

"As long as you are telling me the truth," he said. "Let's just pretend that this conversation never happened."

I smiled and nodded my head enthusiastically. "Believe me; I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, next chapter is the last chapter of There's Nothing Better Than Revenge!


	14. Chapter 13 - The Final Revenge...And Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here it is...the last chapter. It's been a really fun ride. Thank you all so very much for sticking with me throughout the story.
> 
> Also, I wanna thank PurrrfectFeline for pre-reading the final chapter for me! It means so much to me. Thank you!

The next morning, I woke up bright and early with only two things on my mind. The first thing on my mind was that I would finally be getting my final revenge. The second thing on my mind was that I would finally be able to move on and let bygones be bygones. I had almost had my complete fill of revenge. But there was just that one last order of business that I had to take care of first.

Getting out of bed, I quickly got dressed and then made two phone calls. One call was to Jake and the other was to Edward. Both calls consisted of asking them to meet me at the treaty line. Jake was, of course, for back up because I now refused to be alone with Edward for any reason at all. Plus, I didn't know if I would need a witness or not. I could not be too sure when it came to Edward anymore.

God only knows what Edward would say or do when I dropped the final revenge bomb on him. For all I knew, he'd lie and tell everyone I did something else when I didn't. I just simply didn't trust him anymore. Period. He had lost most of my trust when I'd found out everything was a lie and then the rest of my trust not too long after that when he tattled on me to my dad like a freaking petulant child.

After this was finally all over with he would be to me exactly what he should have always been from the get go...dead to me. It had been a very long time coming and it was extremely overdue. But better late than never at all, right? Or at least I'm sure that that's what everyone is used to saying in situations kind of like this one.

I went downstairs to grab a pop tart and then left a note for Charlie telling him that I was going to see Jake. Which honestly was not a complete lie. I really was going to see Jake. And after revealing my final revenge I would be spending the rest of the day with him. So, yeah, I was in the clear when it came to the lying thing because I didn't put anything in that note that couldn't be proven to be true.

After putting the note somewhere that Charlie would see it, I left the house quickly. I hoped that I'd make it to the treaty line before they both got there. I could only imagine how it'd be when I got there if they were both already there.

I could easily imagine all of the possibilities, and none of them were good ones.

**~TNBTR~**

I just didn't seem to have luck on my side. Thanks to my ancient truck, by time I arrived at the treaty line they were both already there. I had a feeling that it would end up that way. I just hoped it wouldn't be how I imagined that it would. Fingers crossed!

"Why are we both here?" Jacob asked, glaring at Edward and looking curiously at me as I got out of my truck and walked over to him.

"I called you here for back up," I answered, leaning up on my tiptoes to press a simple kiss against his lips.

I couldn't stop the smile that took over when I heard Edward growl from behind me. The satisfaction that coursed through me when ever he growled at us kissing would never get old.

Jacob kissed me back briefly before pulling away. "Back up for what?"

"I promised that I was done with my active revenge," I reminded him. "And I meant it."

"But you said you still had one more thing up your sleeve?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, my inactive revenge."

"Inactive?"

"Words, no actions."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be worse than anything else?" he asked curiously with a little bit of fear evident in his eyes.

My lips lifted up into a wide grin. "Because it is."

With that said, I turned to grin even wider at Edward.

"As I am sure that you can tell by now, I'm officially done wasting anymore of my time on you," I said, glaring at him.

"Yet you're here," he replied, glaring right back at me which soon turned into a smirk.

I couldn't wait to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

I took a step closer to him. I could feel Jacob's warmth and knew that he wasn't taking any chances of me getting too close. He stayed practically glued to my back the whole time. Every step I took, he took as well. It gave me some comfort that until then I hadn't even realized that I needed.

"What's your final revenge?" Edward asked, making a mockery of it.

He clearly underestimated just how much I liked to think about things.

"You joke now," I told him as I crossed my arms. "Go ahead, joke away. It won't last long."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, your days are numbered now." I smirked.

"Numbered?"

I shook my head yes.

"You have not forgotten already, have you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Forgotten what?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Apparently you have."

"Would you mind getting to the point?"

 _"Oh, I'll get to the point alright,"_ I thought to myself.

This was going to be so great.

"The Volturi," I stated bluntly.

Edward frowned.

"How exactly are they your final revenge?" he asked me in confusion.

I grinned. "You said it yourself that they do not like to be lied to."

The look on Edward's face when he realized where I was going with my train of thought was priceless.

Just for the added pleasure, I decided to go ahead and spell it out for him.

"When they find out that I lived a normal human life, they won't be very happy with you. They will feel extremely betrayed, lied too...you won't stand a chance in hell against them."

I laughed as I smiled at him to the point where my cheeks started to hurt.

"Bella..."

"Like you said, vampire time is different than human time." I shrugged my shoulders. "It could be hundreds of years before they come check up on you. But when they do decide to check on you...well, I obviously won't be there with you."

"Bella...please..." Edward started to damn near beg, which was definitely not something I ever imagined I'd hear him resort to in a million years.

I cut him off.

"My, oh, my look at how the tables have turned." I laughed. "I suggest that you enjoy the rest of your life while you still can, Edward," I told him as if I even cared at all. "Alice, too," I added as an afterthought. "I'm not sure about the others, though, since they weren't actually there with us in Volterra. But maybe just to be safe they should enjoy theirs, too."

I did actually sort of care about the rest of them...just a little bit. But that little bit was truly a very little bit.

"Bella, this is crazy! Of all the things...this?"

I shook my head and shrugged nonchalantly.

"In a way, you did _this_ in your own since _you're_ the one who agreed to turn me _in front of_ Aro and the rest of the Volturi," I pointed out to him. "Having your life controlled is a bitch, isn't it?" I asked him in an all but kind tone. "Enjoy your lives. 'Cause they're most definitely ending some time after mine." I smiled gleefully at him. "Oh, and you have fun with that."

With that said, I turned and walked away. I was officially leaving my past behind me and looking forward at my future with Jacob and the pack that was sure to be right ahead of me.


End file.
